<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Omega Run by NJwillnotstop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534377">The Omega Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop'>NJwillnotstop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Eventually Forced Pregnancy, Forced Masturbation, Incest, Kidnapping, Knotting, Many more - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Objectification, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Watersports, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rodgers is a famous Alpha on the dark web, known for his Omega training vlogs although he didn't have one of his own. When he was invited to the infamous Omega Run, an illegal event that paired Alphas and Omegas, he finds an adorable Omega who he just had to keep.  Using the young Omega not only to further his online presence, but also to train his Alpha son on how society should be. </p>
<p>This story is FUCKED UP and DARK. It contains underage rape, extreme violence, kidnapping, and ownership of a person. The sex scenes are graphic. If anything triggers you DO NOT READ! This is a work of fiction, I DO NOT condone anything done in this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Omega Run was an event run by Tony Stark in California. He was a Beta who believed in the traditional gender roles, and had created an event for those who had the same values. The game was supposed to imitate the act of a traditional claiming. They pumped Omegas full of hormones to simulate a heat and told them to run, before releasing a group of Alphas. While all the Alphas were willing, only a fraction of the Omegas took part in the games on their own free will. I wasn’t exactly sure how they were acquired, but I knew that the whole event was extremely illegal. That didn’t mean that I didn’t agree with the event. In fact the minute my invite came in the mail, I packed up my truck and headed across the country to take part. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	The cover for the event was one of Stark's signature parties at his mansion. The invitation stated to blend in, have fun and to subtly make our way to the guest house by midnight. The vibrant playboy atmosphere was not my scene, but I sipped on my beer and observed the crowds. It was a healthy mix of all three genders, Stark having to keep up his all inclusive image, so that nobody would suspect of the run that would be taken later that night. </p>
<p>	“Captain!” I heard someone call, and was shocked to see Tony Stark himself coming towards me. “So happy to see you here.” </p>
<p>	“You know me?” I asked genuinely confused. </p>
<p>	“Of course! I love your videos.” He said the last part in a conspiratorial whisper, “Very enjoyable.”</p>
<p>	I tried to hide my smirk by taking a sip of my beer. He was referring to a series of videos I had made for a dark web version of YouTube, that had gained quite a following.  They were normally very graphic, teaching people how I believed the world should be. The most popular being a small series where I taught my son how to properly handle Omega’s. </p>
<p>	“I would have said to bring your boy along, but the run can get kind of violent.” Tony told me. </p>
<p>	“Unfortunately Bucky is with his mother this Summer.” I informed him, using the nickname I used in videos in order to protect his identity, “but don’t worry. If I do get something, it will be the perfect teaching tool.” </p>
<p>	“Well I look forward to the videos, and I hope you get something good tonight.” He smirked, obviously knowing something I didn’t. “There is a particular prize I think you will really enjoy. I picked it out specifically for you.”  </p>
<p>	With that he left to make his rounds, leaving me to wonder what was in store for the night ahead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	I was not a fan of the party, and the moment I saw my chance I slipped out the back door and across the yard to the guest house. There was a guard casually sitting outside, but with one look at the black wristband I had been given when I arrived, he let me pass. There weren't a lot of people inside the very casual looking living area, four male Alphas and two females. There was also a petite female Beta who came up to me, informing me that there were rooms on the upper floor if I wished to store some things, or if I decided to spend the night after the run. She then handed me a packet and I headed up the stairs to wait for the real event.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	An hour later, I had read through the intensive packet, and stripped myself down to my boxers. Apparently clothing was optional and a lot of Alphas opted to partake in complete nudity to indulge in their animal instincts. I decided that boxers were a good idea to keep me grounded. There were a couple rules to follow as to not permanently damage the Omegas, and I wanted to make sure that I didn’t try to claim the frail creature in its drug induced heat and make it sick. </p>
<p>	There were a lot more Alphas when I came back down the stairs five minutes before midnight and Tony was standing on a table so that he could be seen by everyone. The packet was correct as most of the Alphas were completely naked, and those that weren't, had very few clothes on. We were all piled into the living room and had quieted down once Stark cleared his throat. </p>
<p>	“Thank you all for coming out to The Omega Run this year. We are about to get started, but I want to make some things clear.” He started making sure he had everybody's attention. “The Omegas have been given drugs that make their bodies act like they are in heat, but their minds are still very much their own. This is a chase, and those that do not catch and knot an Omega will not leave with one. If you do manage to knot an Omega please prevent from biting them, this normally ends with the Omega getting very sick and problems with the bond. Everything else is fair game. We have medics on site, and we will send out a team at 2am for anyone who gets injured. Fighting is permitted, up until an Alpha enters an Omega then that Omega is off limits. If you do catch one, have your fun, then please return back here so that we can take inventory. There is one Omega for every Alpha here, but most years only half the alphas leave with a prize. They tend to be crafty, as those who go unclaimed win their freedom.  You do not have to keep the Omega you claim, we have partners that will treat them right, so please have fun. Any questions?”</p>
<p>	There was only slight mutterings so Stark proclaimed that we were ready and everyone cheered. The crowd followed Beta through the woods behind Stark's mansion, and into a clearing where dozens of frightened naked Omegas were. I was shocked to see how varied the selection was. Of course there were many beautiful females, but I was shocked to see a good selection of the much rarer males. There was also a good selection of younger stock that had my mouth watering. That was when I spotted it. The most beautiful and perfect hole I had ever seen. It was young, perfect to be molded into whatever I wanted and had the most perfect pale skin that just begged to be marked. Its curly brown hair was begging to be pulled and petted, and it shivered in pure fear. I took off my boxers throwing them to the side, knowing that I would have to claim that one quickly and not wanting the bothersome fabric to cost me those precious seconds. It would be mine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I whistle blew and the omegas took off running. I kept my eye on the little brunette, locking onto its scent as its slim form disappeared into the woods. After what felt like forever, the Beta blew the second whistle and we all took off. Being in the army had given me a boost and I quickly pulled ahead. I could hear growling and the snapping of twigs around me as I caught the scent. I howled in excitement as my animalistic urges came to the front of my mind, turning slightly to see fights happening all around me, some Alphas already balls deep in their prizes. I passed two other Omegas as I hunted my prize, pushing them down in hopes that the others on my tail would take them instead. It worked for the most part, but I could sense there were some who were hunting like me. </p>
<p>I growled, running faster as I saw the head of curls, surprised by how well the small form was doing.  At the howl from those close by, it turned around to see how close we were. That was its big mistake, as in that second it tripped over a log in its path. <br/>I didn’t waste the opportunity, immediately jumping on top of the petite Omega, leaning hard against its upper body. The Omega tried to struggle but I was a lot stronger and had no plans on letting the sweet piece of ass go. I rutted against its cunt, sliding my long shaft against the wet folds, letting out a guttural growl when the tip of my cock caught in the hole. Moaning loudly, I slid the rest of the way in, savoring the amazing feeling as my entire length was surrounded by the warmth of the sweet hole. I let my balls rest against the soft cheeks, pressing in as far as I could, mouthing against the Omegas neck as the world zeroed into the soft body beneath me. My mind was blurred by the pleasure as I ran my fangs against the mating spot, the only thought in my mind was how I never wanted to be away from this pleasure. </p>
<p>When ready, I slowly slid out, pulling a high squeal from the bitch below me. I let myself get to the point when only the tip was still in the cunt before quickly slamming back in, the Omega screaming below. I fucked hard, setting a brutal pace, drawing back as far out as I could before slamming all the way in again. I was in bliss, the little sluts scents and sounds filling my body with pleasure. I owed Stark big time for the invite, and the best part was that I got to take it home. I could fuck this hole all day every day if I wanted, and the little thing had no choice about it. </p>
<p>My thrusts became more brutal at the thought, the base of my dick swelling, as I decided right then that this body was absolutely going to take my knot. The hole began to struggle more as it realized what was happening, screaming and begging harder as I fucked rougher and harder than I ever had before. Growling into its ear with one last brutal thrust I locked us together, howling loudly as the tight passage began to milk me. I grinded against the hole, making sure to get every once of pleasure out of the body below. I wanted to bite and mate it right then and there, I wanted to force the passage below to only ache for me, but I knew I couldn’t. Instead, I wrapped my arms tightly around the body, pulling it close so that every inch of us were connected as I continued to spurt loads deep into its womb. </p>
<p>I licked the salty tears off its face as I shallowly thrust, earning a defected moan every time the knot pulled against the rim. I flipped us so that I was leaning against the log, my new toy heId firmly on my lap, making me a lot more comfortable and able to relax. Knowing we would be tied together for a while I ran my hand appreciatively down the sweat soaked abdomen, loving that I could feel myself through the creamy skin. Kissing its neck I trailed my fingers down to where I was joined with my toy, tracing the joint and relishing in the shiver that ran down it’s spine. I tested to see if I could slide in another finger, but the hole was just too tight. I reached around and found that I had actually won a male, the stiff little cocklet surprising me. I placed my palm on the omega’s tiny cock, enjoying that my hand covered the useless appendage, and pressed and rubbed. I was awarded with soft, pitiful moans as I quickly and efficiently brought my prize over the edge. </p>
<p>“Imma take you home with me.”  I growled into it's ear, biting slightly at his lobe “Keep you full and ready at all times. You're going to be my perfect little stress reliever.” </p>
<p>The omega cried harder, but the struggling had stopped, it obviously had realized there was no point. I just held it as close to me as possible, letting it siphon my heat as the night chilled the woods. By the time my knot was small enough to free itself, the boy had passed out. The mix between the chase and the knotting had obviously drained him of all his energy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pulled myself out of the pleasure hole, and picked up the small body. He looked so innocent sleeping, and I realized he looked a lot younger than I originally thought. I wondered how Stark had gotten the Omega children, this one definitely wasn’t old enough to be mated. I buried my nose in his hair, taking in his sweet scent as I made my way up the path. It was unique and intoxicating, kind of like a mixture between black current and amber. I knew it would be an amazing contrast to Bucky’s cedar and smoke scent. </p><p> </p><p>When I arrived back at the guest house, only a few people were in the downstairs area, including all three of the Beta’s who had been working the event, and Tony Stark himself. The man's face split into a smile as he saw the boy in my arms and happily gestured me over to where he was sitting. I realized this was the Omega he had been referring to earlier, and was kind of concerned he knew my type just from watching my videos.</p><p>“I thought you would like him.” He told me with a smirk. </p><p>“You were correct. I am curious how you managed to get them so fresh. Is there a family I now have to worry about?” I asked, genuinely curious about what I had signed up for. </p><p>“Nope.” He smiled, “There is a sweet little orphanage whose owner believes in our cause. She sends over any Omegas she has in exchange for some of the throwaways, for her side business. It's a very good deal in my opinion.” </p><p>“I’m definitely thankful.” I told him, stroking the boys sweat slicked hair.</p><p>“We do have a program where you can adopt him.” He told me, “Make it a little more official if you want to send him to school or something.”</p><p>“That's good of you.” I told him being sincere, the man really had thought everything through. “But I  have connections for stuff like that, and I am not sure if I will ever let this beauty leave my bed. Do you have basic information on him though?”</p><p>“Yes!” He stated, quickly standing up and moving like he had forgotten something. “We had them all go through a thorough examination beforehand. He hasn’t had his first heat yet, but normally the drugs we gave them tend to send them into a real heat pretty soon after.” </p><p>“Thank you.” I told him, taking the manila folder from him. I flipped to the front page and scanned his basic information. Peter Parker, ten years old, no allergies or known illnesses.</p><p>“I’m sure you want to go rest, I know you have a long trip back home.” Stark smirked, “You should bring Bucky to Stark industries one day, we have a branch in New York. I can give you guys a tour next time I’m in the city, show you the secret levels and how much fun they can be.”</p><p>“I’ll take you up on that Stark.” I told him standing up and shaking his hand. “Message me on the site, and I’ll give you my number.”</p><p>“Was a pleasure Captain.” He smirked. </p><p>“You can call me Steve.” I winked, before turning and carrying my prize to the room provided. </p><p> </p><p>I decided that I might as well use the room, even though it was very small, with only a locker and a twin bed. There was a key lock on the door and the bed was comfy, which is all I could ask for. I laid Peter on the bed, locking the door and pulling out a plaid woven blanket. I climbed on the bed, pushing the boy so that he was trapped between me and the wall, and covered us. I loved how the small bed made it so that we had to be pressed together in order to fit and decided that I would definitely be giving him a small room for his nest. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t remember falling asleep, but I was woken by the body below me squirming. I squeezed it tightly, growling into the soft hair in a warning. The intoxicating scent filled my nose, and I was very happy that the events from the night before hadn’t been a dream. My dick quickly began to grow, and I wasted no time in guiding the appendage into its new home. I moaned in pleasure as it slid in, drawing an adorable yelp from Peter. I rolled us over, wrapping my arms around his stomach so I could feel  myself against my forearms, and began to jackhammer into him. He screamed and cried, as I took what I needed. I could hear others moaning and screaming through the walls, and the thought of how many Omegas were getting shown their place, made my thrusts more brutal. I could feel my knot swelling and debated how long I had before I had to hit the road. Glancing at the clock and seeing how early it actually was, I slammed my knot harshly into the tight hole, effectively locking us together and pulling pained screams out of the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking take my knot!” I growled, as I emptied my balls into him.  “The only thing you Omegas are good for is fucking and breeding. Can’t wait until your first heat. Imma fill you up, make you all nice and fat with my pups.”</p><p>“Please let me go.” he sobbed.</p><p>“Nope.” I growled, “You’re mine from now on. Going to give you at least a load a day, show you how an Omega is supposed to be treated.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything else, just sobbed as I kissed along his hair and neck until I was able to pull out. I quickly whipped us down with a set of baby wipes that were in the locker and got dressed. I realized I had nothing for the boy, and an extremely long drive. I had set up the bed of my truck as a makeshift camper, so I wouldn’t really have to worry about anything, but I couldn’t drive across the country with a naked kid Omega. Figuring that Stark wouldn’t miss one blanket, I wrapped the kid in the material and made my way downstairs. </p><p>There were various Alphas milling around, some with Omegas hanging off their dicks others with them close by. There was breakfast being served in the kitchen and I decided that it would be a good idea to grab something for the road. Letting the boy walk but keeping a guiding hand on the back of his neck, I filled a Styrofoam container with eggs, bacon, toast, and chocolate chip pancakes. I then went up to one of the Betas, forcing the boy to stand flush against me. </p><p>“I was wondering if you had any clothes for him.” I asked the woman to which she smiled and nodded disappearing. I waited there stroking Peter's hair and chest, enjoying the sheer size difference. The young boy was just over 4ft, meaning the top of his head was just above my belly button. I grinded slightly into the back of his shoulders just enjoying having him so close. I was interrupted by the woman coming back with a pile of fabric in her hands. </p><p>“They may be a bit too big, but they should work fine.” She smiled. I thanked her for taking the clothes and maneuvering Peter outside to where my truck sat. </p><p>It was an old tan and white ford farm truck, with one bench seat in the front. I had put a blow up mattress and cover on the bed, making a makeshift bedroom to camp in for the road trip. It was the perfect set up, and I honestly couldn’t wait to fuck the Omega on every part of my baby. For now I simply pushed him into the cab, handed him the clothes and ordered for him to get dressed as I climbed in behind him. </p><p>I ate the food as we drove, watching from the corner of my eye as the boy curled up against the far door. He was wearing simple tan shorts and a forest green tunic. It somehow made him look cuter, and it took all my self control not to pull over and fuck him. If we stopped every 30 minute it would take us weeks to get home, and I had to be careful about using him while driving in case somebody saw. </p><p>“Eat something and take a nap.” I told him. “It's going to be a long drive and I don’t need you tempting me the entire time.”</p><p>He didn’t answer, just cautiously took one of the pancakes and nervously nibbled on it. I turned on the radio, turning to a random station and humbled along, trying my  best to ignore the tempting hole next to me. </p><p> </p><p>I found a small town to have lunch in. Peter had woken up as we had pulled through the drive thru, but hadn’t said anything as I ordered us some food. I simply ordered myself a burger and him a kids meal, with fruit instead of fries, put the food on the floor, and drove to a nearby park that was away from everything. I took no time, parking the truck, undoing my seatbelt and pulling the wide eyed boy to me by his hair. I unzipped my pants and pushed his face into my cock. </p><p>“Swallow it.” I ordered. “If I feel teeth, I will beat you.” </p><p>He held his mouth closed and shook his head, tears escaping his eyes. I pulled his hair so we where face to face.</p><p>“You don’t tell me no.” I growled, slapping his face. “If I tell you to spread your legs you do it. If I tell you to eat shit you will eat it. If I tell you to suck my dick you slurp it down like the whore you are. You are my Omega and you would do well to learn your place.” </p><p>I then pushed him back into my crotch. He hesitated for longer than I liked but eventually opened his mouth. I wasted no time thrusting deep, enjoying as his throat restricted around me as he gagged. The boy obviously had no experience, but that just made it better as I knew I was the first to ever be down his throat. He struggled and cried but the vibrations as he sobbed uncontrollably just made the experience better. I pulled myself back enough, just to stop myself from knotting his mouth, but still cumming onto his tongue.</p><p>“Swallow it all.” I panted as I held the curls against me, “If one drop escapes you won't be eating for the rest of the day.” </p><p>I was actually impressed as he swallowed it, moaning as he coughed around my member. I let him catch his breath as I ate my food. I didn’t eat junk food often, but I always loved a good burger and fries. Peter curled back into a ball as far as way from me as he could get, just watching as I ate. Once I had eaten the burger and half the fries I ordered the boy to come closer. I ended up having to pull him to me again, as he refused to move quick enough. I placed him on my lap so that he was straddling me. I then got out a chicken nugget and placed it to his lips, he cautiously took the food, luckily not stupid enough to use his hands. We got about half way through the meal before I was hard again. I pushed him off, quickly removing his shorts and pulling him back onto my lap. This time when I sat him down, I pierced him on my cock. His eyes were wide and teary, but I held him down with one hand as I grinded into him the other moving to grab him a piece of fruit. </p><p>“This body belongs to me now Peter.” I told him as he chewed, pushing him as far onto my dick as possible. “You better get used to this. You're going to be eating a lot of your meals with your cunt filled.” </p><p>He sobbed but continued to eat until his meal was gone. I then finished off, quickly pulling out and cumming on his thighs. I pushed him away, telling him to get dressed and buckled as I put myself back together and started driving again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is late. My family surprised me with a trip to the lake for the long weekend, and I forgot my laptop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I found a spot for the night, the minute we hit my eight hour goal for the day. I definitely could have driven for a couple more hours, but I was more interested in spending time with my new bitch. The camping spot was off from the road and private, perfect for what I needed. I made Peter remove his shorts the second we got into the covered truck bed, and surprisingly he obeyed. My knot was sore from not being properly used twice today, and my dick was hard thanks to being stuck with the boys intoxicating scent all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed him onto the mattress, quickly stripping myself of all my clothes and closing us in. Unlike my truck the windows in the back were tinted so I didn’t have to worry about people peeking in. I didn’t waste any time, grabbing the boy's legs and spreading him wide. I entered him slowly, taking my time and just enjoying my new toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold your ankles.” I ordered, folding him in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as told, so as a reward I took his tiny cocklet in between my finger and began to play with it. I enjoyed the little moan that escaped from his lips as I softly fucked him. I was overjoyed as the Omega naturally started to produce slick, his scent growing more potent. I leaned down, locking my lips to his and forcing him into a passionate kiss. His instincts had obviously kicked in as he kissed back and began to move against me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took my time kissing him and bringing him to the edge, extremely satisfied when he moaned loudly into my mouth and orgasimed all over himself. The sight was intoxicating. I held his thighs tightly and began to fuck him faster and harder, quickly getting to the point where my knot was pulling at his entrance. I growled and pulled him back into a passionate kiss as we locked together, moaning as I filled him with my sperm. I nibbled at his glands, making him freeze. I was curious about how much he knew about his biology. I was happy I had brought my camera along, and decided I would film the rest of the trip home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling us over so that he was laying on my chest, I let my hands explore his body. He whimpered and whined as I messed with his little ass hole and the spot where we were connected. I kissed his curls, grinding into him. I loved this. The feeling was heavenly and the idea that he was now mine forever made me moan into his hair. Peter sniffled and cried into my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we’re stuck like this for a while, why don’t we get to know each other better?” I suggested. “You ask me a question then I’ll ask you one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” He asked quietly after a couple minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apartment in New York.” I told him honestly. “How long were you at the orphanage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years.” He answered immediately, “Do you live alone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I have a son who lives with me part time. Have you ever been on suppressants?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When my parents were alive. How olds your son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s about to turn 13. Has anyone touched you before me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to move off my knot, but wincing as we were still very much connected. “Will I be able to go to school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided yet.” The question had kind of taken me off guard. The boy would never need school, and if I did allow him to go it would have to be at a private school since I refused to put him on suppressants. “Do you like school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He nodded. “Are you going to mate me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t decided yet.” It wasn’t legal to mate until an Omega was sixteen, but I wasn’t sure if I could get through one of his heats, let alone 12, without biting him. “You hungry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was growing bored of the game, and it was starting to get dark. The boy nodded, and I slowly moved us so that I could dig through the tote with the food in it. I tested the bond, it had gone down enough that I could force it out, without any damage. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt like hell as I pulled myself out, Peter hissing in pain at the sudden force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” The boy asked after I was halfway through making us some mac n cheese on the propane stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Alpha.” I told him, before adding. “Or Daddy if you prefer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced back to see a small scowl on his face. He had wrapped himself in the plaid blanket that I had taken from Stark's house, and was curled up in the corner of the mattress. I was struck by how adorable he was, with those big brown doe eyes, and pouty lips. He was very lucky I couldn’t get it back up, otherwise I would have pounced him. I had had my rut only a month ago so my sex drive was extramely low. The fact that I had gone four rounds today already was actually sort of impressive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dished out the noodles and handed him a bowl and left him alone to eat. I pulled out my laptop and messaged Stark, and a couple other people who had commented on my videos. It didn’t take me long, so I stepped out of the truck and decided to call Bucky. The weather was warm so I just slipped on a pair of boxers and moved to a fallen tree that was close enough that I could watch the boy but far enough away so that he couldn’t hear what i was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it here.” My son answered after the second ring. His mother was a passionate woman who had very different views than I did about how our society should be. She was a wealthy Beta, who was very outspoken and in the public eye. Bucky often had to dress up and be paraded around at events for things that he didn’t agree with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's only twice a year Buck. I believe in you.” I told him with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not the one who had dinner for Omega rights today.” He growled, “You should have seen the disgraces who were there. It was infuriating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two more weeks.” I tried to soothe, although I was fuming that his mother was trying to fill his mind with that toxic shit. “There’s even a nice little present when you get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you win?” He whispered excitedly. I had told him where I was going and what it was before I left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet.” I told him proudly, “A pretty young thing. I’ll send you some pictures tomorrow when it's dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to wait.” He statted cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not trying to get you sent to jail kid.” I laughed, “You’ll get a first hand look when you get back. Oh and Stark invited us to a private tour of his tower. Apparently he is a fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked skeptically, “You know him and his girlfriend have been to some of mom's events?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a smart man kid.” I told him, “No one would suspect an advocate for omega rights to be a purist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We talked for another hour, and by the time I got back to the truck, Peter was asleep. I removed my boxers, closed us in, and curled around the small form covering us with a soft blanket. It took me a while, but I eventually fell asleep pressed against the small body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was still wrapped in my arms when I woke up. I carefully slipped one knee between his legs and the other on top. I simply rubbed against the pale body. He was still asleep, as I rubbed against him, but the second my dick slid into his slick cunt, he started to struggle. I tried to soothe him by kissing the glands on his neck, scenting him as I took what I wanted from his much weaker body. It was early, so I did little more than grunt and pant into his ear until we were locked together and I was painting his insides with my cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was annoying me with his cries at this point and I had very little patience for him. I didn’t care as I rolled over, the body being forced to move with me as I started making coffee. I couldn’t stand in the small enclosed area, but the Omega being dragged around by my dick was almost enough to make me go another round. It made me very excited for my first rut with the lad. The thought reminded me that I wanted to start filming the road trip so I pulled out my camera and hit record. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to introduce you guys to my new Omega.” I told the camera. Peter looked back at me in confusion and blushed at the sight of the camera. “A lot of you said you wanted us to add an Omega to our little family, so here you go. This is Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I showed the camera the spot where we were connected, and moved around to show that he was firmly knotted. The disadvantage of using prostitutes and other peoples Omegas, was that I could never knot them. I could do whatever I wanted with Peter and I had many video plans in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petey is a rare male Omega.” I informed my viewers, showing his little cock and flat chest. “He’s young enough that we will be able to shape him into a proper omega, and when he’s ready we can breed him. For now it's just me and him on a long road trip across the country.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ended the clip by harshly grinding against him, and pinching his ass, making the boy let out a little pained moan. I then threw the camera on the bed and poured my coffee. Feeling kind, I pulled a small pack of breakfast muffins out, and pushed the mini muffin against his lips. He hesitated for a second but eventually took the offered piece of food. I was pleased that his instincts kicked in, and smiled as his lips seductively wrapped around my fingers. It was clear he didn’t know what he was doing to me, but I still awarded the actions by giving him another muffin and petting his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, I slid out of the boy and got dressed, ordering him to do the same. It was the first time he had done as ordered without hesitation. Once he was dressed, I took some pictures, telling him to smile. The photos turned out cute and I sent two of them to Buck, my son immediately calling me. I laughed answering as I told Peter to get in the front and buckle up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that him?” He asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hundred percent.” He answered immediately, “He’s so young and cute. I didn’t even know you could have a male Omega. How old is he? You’re sharing right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming your mom isn’t nearby.” I warned cautiously. His mother knew me well enough to be suspicious if she heard that I had taken in an Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s at work, now answer my questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s 10 years old, and of course you will get to test him out. Now we’re about to hit the road. I’ll talk to you later.” I told him, as I climbed into the front, scowling slightly at the plaid blanket the boy had brought into the front. It did give me an idea of a game to play on the drive through. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I am so ahead in this story I am going to try and update every Saturday. Saying that school is about to start, and its my final semester so I don't know how long that will last. Let me know if there is anything you want to see in this story (Bucky will come in soon), I have some ideas but not many.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once Bucky hung up, I set up the camera on my dash so it was pointing straight at the boy. He gave me a scared and skeptical look. I then leaned over him and set up another camera on his door, under the blanket, and turned on a soft light so that the lens could see his crotch. I then hit record on both of the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever masturbated before?” I asked the boy as I started the truck. He nodded, flustered. “I want you to remove your shorts, and cum at least twice before lunch. If you don’t, you wont eat and will get punished. Now get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me like I had two heads, but one stern look as we pulled out had him moving slowly. Obviously I couldn’t see what he was doing, but the way the blanket moved I knew he was jacking himself off. It wasn’t the way I wanted him to do it, I would have much rather the Omega played with his pussy and bought himself to completion that way, but I couldn’t complain. He had a couple hours and I couldn’t have him distracting me the whole day. I hummed along to the music, glancing over every so often to watch the boy. He was obviously conflicted, his eyes being scrunched up in a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. I was very pleased with how obedient he was being, he was unsure and hesitated a lot but he always obeyed. It was a testament to his biology taking over in what was probably a stressful situation for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew the moment he climaxed for the first time. It was quiet, but his breathing sped up, before he let out the softest little moan and stopped. I ruffled his hair as a reward, letting him take a minute. I saw a tear escape his eye, and quickly wiped it away before leaving him alone for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time try not to touch your dick.” I told him, “You should be able to reach climax from your pussy alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes again and pulled the blanket around him. There was no acknowledgement that he had heard me, but once his breathing evened out, he moved to start again. I was proud that he actually listened, and how quickly he moved to start his second round. He needed very little prompting to continue and I knew that I would give him some sort of reward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a lot longer to reach his second orgasim and as the clock ticked I could tell he was getting frustrated. Once I started growing hungry I decided to help out and scratched his head gently. The effect was instant and a moan escaped his lips, and his body instantly relaxed and his scent filled the truck proving the signs of his release. I rewarded him by ruffling his hair and pulling the blanket up to his chin. I then got off on the first exit and to the first drive through, before finding a quiet place to park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Learning from my mistake from the day before, I pulled my pants down, maneuvered the still worn out Omega onto all fours on the bench, and easily slipped into the soaked cunt. He cried out at the sudden intrusion, and I loved the little moans and cries that left his mouth as I eagerly fucked into him. I didn’t waste any time reaching my orgasm quickly shoved my knot into the hole. I then moved us so that we were sitting up so his back to my chest. I simply grabbed the bag of food and started eating. I offered the boy some food but he was clearly worn out as he barely had the energy to chew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you worked so hard for this.” I told him, “The quicker you eat the quicker you can take a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply groaned sleepily, but did accept the next bite of food more readily. I waited until all the food was gone before pulling out of him, letting him leave the car to use the bathroom, before helping him get dressed and wrapping him in the blanket. He immediately fell asleep as we pulled back onto the main road. I turned on the radio, humming along to the random pop tunes that came on during the long drive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night I grabbed us a pizza before we found our spot for the night. The little Omega rubbed his eyes as we pulled into the dark alcove, he hadn’t been asleep for a while, but he had done little more than stare out the window. As I shuffled him to the back of the truck I realized that I should probably start buying things for him now so that it will be at the apartment by the time we get home. The boy looked at me concerned as I leaned against the windows, just watching him. I decided that my technique of getting my pleasure, then feeding or talking to the boy while we were knotted was probably the most effective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took my time pulling my pleasure from the body. I wasn’t sure if he was just tired or if he was growing used to his new position, but he wasn’t crying or fighting as much as normal. I reward him by being gentle, taking my time to give him the most amount of pleasure. Once we were firmly knotted we played the same question from the night before and I learned everything from his favorite color, blue, to the fact that he liked comic books. That night I put on a movie on my laptop as we ate, letting Peter get lost in the cartoon as I turned to my phone and began my shopping spree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the trip copied a similar format. I would wake up, knot Peter, update the vlog, before feeding him and starting that day's drive. Each day I gave the Omega a challenge to earn lunch that day, including things such as jacking me off, and watching porn on my phone. I would then fuck him at lunch, then let him relax until we stopped for the night. I would then fuck him again, eat, talk to Bucky, then fall asleep, only to wake up and doing it all over again. Eventually after five days of this routine, I was excited to be home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the shorter chapter this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So just a warning. This chapter is from Peter’s POV and there will be others. There will be Rape scenes from his view so if you’re uncomfortable with the shift this might not be the story for you. I will continue to switch between Steve, Peter and later Bucky’s views in this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was relieved when I saw the “Welcome to New York” sign, I felt like I would go insane if I spent much longer in this truck. The man said that he lived in the city which meant we would be reaching our final destination before dinner. That explained why he had brought snacks into the front with us this morning. I figured he was also eager to be home as well. From the little I had heard from the man's conversations with his son, I knew he had to be back by a certain date. He also muttered a lot about going back to work so I assumed he probably needed to get back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like I guessed we didn’t stop again until the sun was setting and we were pulling up to a white brick apartment building. It looked old and run down, but it had all the parts of New York that I loved. The Alpha parked in a covered spot that was reserved for him, and grabbed a backpack before leading me into the building. The stairs leading up to the building showed a little bit of the occupants on each floor. Some had children's toys, some smelt like tobacco alcohol and weed, and one had a girl with headphones acting all mysterious on a window ledge. The hallway that we stopped on had no signs of life. The two other doors on the floor gave me some hope, but I didn’t really get a chance to look as the man quickly ushered me inside. I stood lost in a small entryway as he locked the door behind me. There was a little closet that was opened to show off a washer and a drier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your shoes.” The Alpha ordered, pointing to a bench with four woven boxes underneath. “You’ll get your own box, once I clean up a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded softly, slipping my shoes off and pushing them against the wall. There was a bathroom next to the laundry closet and a closed door next to the bench. The man led me around the corner to the main living space. It was simple with a couch, a coffee table, an entertainment center, and a small circular dining room table with four seats. There were large windows and a glass door that went out to a small balcony and looked over the road below. I walked over to the big windows, surprised by how many people were just walking around, before noticing a small park at the end of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen sat against the opposite wall to the window and was also very simple with a breakfast bar separating the area from the living area. The Alpha smiled at me as he moved over to the wall behind the kitchen to show me a door. I walked over to see a large closet that was pretty long and deep but was filled with boxes and clutter. I looked at the man confused as to why he would show me their storage closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to clear this out and make you a little nest.” He told me, ruffling my hair. “Though you probably won't spend a lot of time here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scowled at that, but forced a small smile, thankful for the space. He then led me down a hallway across from the closet where there were two doors across from each other. He opened the first door telling me that it belonged to his son. It was a nice size room decorated in blacks and grays, with a metal bunk bed and a nice computer setup, and beanbags. The Alpha closed the door before leading me into the other room that I knew immediately was his. It was a simple room with a big bed, a desk, a TV, and two soft looking chairs. There was also a large closet and an en-suite with the biggest bathtub I had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets get rid of those awful clothes, and you can take a bath while I go get my mail.” He told me, and I had never been so eager to strip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha began filling the tub, and actually ignored me stripping as he dug through some shelves to pull out a towel and some soap. He checked the water when it was full before turning off the water. He waited until I got into the bath before gathering my clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not leave the tub until I get back, understood?” He ordered, making me nod in reply. “Words when I ask you a question Peter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, I understand.” I amended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know if it was because it was the first time I had been alone, or if it was the calming setting of the bath, but the second he left I just started crying. Actually crying wasn’t the right world, more like I was having a full breakdown. I pulled my knees to my chest and lowered my head as I sobbed. I tried to be quiet to not disturb the man, scared that he would be mad. It was the type of cry that hurt. My headaches and chest was tight as I struggled to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know how long I sat there crying, but eventually I felt a hand on my back and the annoyingly calming scent of the Alpha. I know I flinched but he just let out soothing noises and let me cry as he washed me. The tears stopped as he washed my hair, the soft movements calming me. I sniffed as he washed the suds from my curls before maneuvering me out of the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing I knew I was wrapped in a soft towel on the sofa looking out the window at the night sky. I could hear the Alpha humming and turned to see him happily moving around the kitchen. I looked around confused at the stack of boxes piled in the hallway. I wrapped the towel tighter around me curling into a ball and going back to looking at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird to think that my old apartment was just a quick train ride away, and that after everything that happened I ended up back in New York. When I had been sent to the boys home in California after Ben had died, I had pretty much assumed that I wouldn’t see the city I love again until I was older. I could never have imagined what would have happened since then. I wasn’t even aware that events like the Run were real. We had learned in school about what the naturalists believed, but I thought it was a small group of weirdos. Not real regular people. The Alpha seemed like the stereotypical American man and I doubted anyone would have suspected him for the things he did to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Petey Pie, you gotta eat something that is actually healthy for you.” The man cooed, pulling me out of my thoughts, as he put two plates of some kind of chicken and pasta on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved to the table, the towel around my waist. I tentatively picked up the fork starting to eat as the man sat across from me. We ate quietly, but my gaze kept getting caught on the new pile of boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re for you.” The Alpha informed me. “We can go through them tomorrow. Some are clothes, most of it is furniture and things for your nest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I whispered feeling like it was what he expected from me, and the smile that followed just proved me right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We didn’t talk for the rest of the meal, the man moving to do the dishes after. He informed me that I would be expected to do the household chores from now on, but that he was letting me off the hook since it was my first day. I thanked him again though I wasn’t sure why at that point. I realized that because he had thrown out the too big clothes from Mr. Stark and everything he bought me where in virtually identical boxes I would probably be naked for the rest of the night. Of course it didn’t surprise me at all when the man led me to his bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do y'all think of the new POV? I have the next ten chapters kind of written so if you have given me a suggestion, there is a good chance it is coming up later. <br/>I do want to note that the comments are monitored, but I read every single one and try to reply as much as possible. If I don't reply its most likely because I am trying to avoid spoilers, since this is the first time I have been so far ahead in a book I'm writing. If you want to give me a suggestion or a comment, but don't want me to make it public just let me know and I will delete it after I read it. I know some people have ideas but don't feel comfortable telling everybody what they're into.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was woken the next morning the same way I had everyday this week, with the Alpha forcing his way into me. Any hopes I had that the man would leave me alone once we arrived at his home, swiftly went out the window as I buried my face into the soft pillow. I was nervous about what would happen once we were locked together. The Alpha didn’t seem to be patient in the morning and as uncomfortable as being dragged around by a knot in the small truck was, I imagined it would be a lot worse if the man stood up. Thankfully his mood seemed to be better now that he was back in his own home, as he simply wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like forever had passed, and the man could slide himself out of me easily, he stood up and disappeared into his bathroom. I didn’t know what to do. He had left the door open and I watched as he brushed his teeth. I vaguely remember him telling me that I was supposed to cook the meals, but I wasn’t sure if that had started yet. I also didn’t have any clothes to wear. I was pretty sure the man had thrown away the clothes we had gotten from Starks, and even after everything he had done to me I still wasn’t comfortable being naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up throwing a shirt at me and telling me to get ready, before leaving again. I decided to go to the bathroom and try and clean myself up quickly before brushing my teeth, and putting on the way too big shirt. I decided to make the bed as a way to waste more time, hoping that it would put the man in a good mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I eventually made my way out of the room, Alpha was digging through the pile of boxes. I was surprised to see a stack of interesting looking graphic novels and a lot of soft looking blankets that seemed very inviting. I was curious as to what was in the other packages, remembering that most of them were for me. Unfortunately he stopped when he saw me, standing up and moving to kiss me on the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go eat some cereal or toast, I’m going to work on clearing out the closet.” He told me, gently pushing me towards the kitchen. “Get used to the kitchen, explore the apartment, watch TV, do what you want. This is your home too now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, not really liking the idea, but thankful for having a little bit of freedom after being trapped in a car for so long. It took me a while to find the bowls and plates, but the pantry was pretty obvious and seemed to hold all the food. There were a lot of options but they were all healthy and I hadn’t heard of most of them. I decided to go with Cheerios and sat at the breakfast bar, watching the man unpack the closet. It was filled with snow coats and holiday decorations, but the man obviously had a back up place in mind as none of the stuff stayed in the living area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I had finished eating, I washed my bowl and then mindlessly wondered what I should do. I had no interest in watching TV, my head spinning too much and my body wanting to do something. I was also beyond curious as to what was in the boxes. I decided to risk the mans wrath since I was sure he would probably force me to have sex with him either way. After about ten minutes of me standing in the living room watching him unpack the closet he finally stopped with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to help, go get me the tools out of the laundry closet.” He ordered to which I immediately obeyed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By that point the closet was empty, so the man worked on removing the bar. Noticing the mess it was making I decided to take the initiative to find the vacuum cleaner or a broom. I found the latter next to the laundry closet and brought it to the small room. He ruffled my hair in what I assumed was praise and then I moved back to watch him work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and start opening the packages. I’ll put the bed together, then you can organize your stuff how you want.” He told me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed was a simple twin with drawers underneath and a bookshelf as a headboard. It was lower to the ground than a normal bed and pretty much filled the area, with only a small space on the side big enough to open the drawers. Once the building was done, the man moved to the couch and turned on the TV to watch some show. I spent the rest of the day going through the boxes and putting everything aware. The man had gotten a good selection of clothes, so I put them away first. Next I made the bed, with galaxy sheets, a rocket ship quilt and a collection of soft blankets and pillows, all in shades of dark blue and purple. There was also a string of fairy lights which I happily hung up liking the softer lighting compared to the LED’s . A couple of boxes held some books, comics, graphic novels and a little puzzle fidget cube. It wasn’t enough to fill the bookshelf but it was enough to make it look lived in, and to keep me entertained. The last thing I did was hang up the soft hoodie at the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was lunch by the time I had finished and I was growing hungry. The man was still watching TV, but was eating a sandwich. I decided to ask for food and the man simply nodded and told me there was stuff in the freezer. I found a pack of mini corn dogs and decided that now was as good time as any to figure out the oven. It wasn’t hard, and the baking trays were kept in a small cabinet next to the oven. I was aware as the man stood up during a commercial brake and brought his plate into the kitchen. That doesn’t mean I wasn’t shocked at the sudden hands on my waste as I put the food into the oven. It was only his tight grip that prevented me from burning myself as I jumped at the sudden contact. He used the grip to pull me towards him and kicked the oven closed as he pressed his lips behind my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” He asked, sliding a hand down my belly and towards my private area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“12 minutes.” I whimpered as the man's fingers brushed the sensitive slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of time. “ He smirked, reaching over and setting the oven timer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then quickly turned me over, pulled one of my legs up high enough that I had to grib the counter from balance and then guided himself to my entrance. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip trying to block him out. I tried not to cry, fought to keep the tears back from fear of him getting mad. He didn’t seem to notice my inner battle as he moved in me, stretching my insides impossibly wide. It burned and I hated it, but what I hated more was my traitorous biology making it feel pleasurable. I didn’t want this, but my body reacted the wrong way every time. Just as I felt like my legs were going to give out, Alpha lifted me up and sat me on the island. He pushed me back, gripped my thighs in a bruising grip and rammed into me. I groaned, throwing my head back, hoping that he would finish quickly. I hissed as he dug his nails into my skin, his pace getting brutal making me know he was close. I couldn’t help but whine as the base kept getting caught, pulling my entrance. I cried out when it finally got too big for him to pull out though that didn’t mean he didn’t try. I laid my head back fisting my hands tightly as he slammed his hips against mine, the warm liquid filling my insides and filling me with a sense of being dirty and horny all at once. It was a feeling I hated and as he filled me up with the thick substance my mind became hazy. The way he rolled his hips, pulling at the hole teasingly made me squirm, my cock hard and aching against my stomach. He didn’t care though, he had finished which was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you on every surface of this apartment.” He told me making a whimper escape my mouth. “God, keeping you was the best decision I’ve ever made.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were still firmly connected when the timer went off, the Alpha simply moving to take out the food. When he could he pulled out of me and let me eat in peace. I cleaned up everything when I was done, even whipping down the island where he had used me. Once I ran out of things to do I walked back into the living room and was upset when his hand grabbed me and pulled me onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. Watch the show.” He told me wrapping his arms around me. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was growing very fond of waking up to the sweet Omega warming my bed every morning. The boy was still asleep when I woke up and not having anywhere to be, I slowly ran my hands over the porcelain skin. He still had shiny remnants of the activities from the night before and I smirked at my mark of ownership on him. I wrapped a fist around my dick, slowly jacking off as I just watched the Omega peacefully sleep. He looked so small and innocent, and the fact that I was the one to ruin him was enough to push me over the edge. I covered him in my seed, using a finger to spread it over his skin, even drawing patterns into the thick substance. When my bladder started screaming at me and the need for coffee grew too great, I decided to let the Omega sleep as I moved to get ready. By the time I was ready for the day, the boy was sitting up and sleepily rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go take a shower and get ready for the day. We’ll talk about your daily duties while we eat breakfast, but I do want you to make the bed before you come out.” I told him, kissing him on the forehead as sleepily nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came out just as I was putting pancakes on the plates, dressed in a pair of shorts and a cute off-white hoodie. I knew he wasn’t wearing underwear under the pants, since I hadn’t bought him any, and the thought made me readjust myself in my pants. As we ate I told him he would have a list of chores to do every day except Sunday, but other than that he was purely there to please me. After a lot of consideration on making him do all the things Omegas should be doing, I decided that I enjoyed cooking too much to give the job to the inexperienced boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since today was Sunday, I told the boy to clean up the kitchen and then he should relax for a while in the living area while I got some work done. He cleaned quickly and quietly as I brought my laptop to the table, but he looked confused when it was time to relax. I watched him look at the TV for a second before glancing at the closet holding his nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today Pete, I want you in here.” I told him, “Just watch some TV.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know w-what to watch.” He muttered quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just put on Disney channel.” I recommended, “It’s channel 103.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded moving to the couch and turning on the TV. I watched him between answering emails and enjoyed figuring him out. He did not seem to enjoy the activity. He was fiddling a lot and although he tried to watch the shows, I could tell he had no interest in the moving pictures. I was about to tell him he should try a different channel when I noticed he was suddenly glued to the TV. He had gone completely still and seemed very interested in the colorful cartoon that had replaced all the live-action shows. I took a mental note and decided to see if it was just that particular show or if it was cartoons in general. I watched him over the course of the morning and figured out that it wasn’t all cartoons, and none as much as the first one that came on, but he definitely preferred the animated shows over the live-action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I had finished everything I needed to do, I threw a frozen pizza into the oven and pulled out a beer. Deciding to give the boy a break from pretending to be interested in the show, and switched the TV to ESPN. The day's game hadn’t started yet but I always liked the pre-show. I had just opened my drink when my phone started to ring. I quickly looked at it, expecting it to be Buck but was confused at the contact that popped up. I looked at the phone confused, before stepping onto the balcony to answer it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Steve.” My ex-wife stated casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Agatha?” I asked, confused. “Is James okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s fine. I just wanted to ask if Bucky could come stay with you tomorrow and Tuesday? I have a big event, and I figured he would rather hang out with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can always come here Aggy you know that.” I sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but he said you were leaving town and I wanted to make sure you were here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I got back yesterday.” I told her. “Do I need to come pick him up or is he taking the subway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you pick him up from Sam’s?” She asked me, referring to his best friend who lived closer to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Talk to you soon.” I told her, letting her say the same, before hanging up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed walking back in. I don't mind him coming back of course, but getting him to return for the last three days with his mom wasn’t going to be easy. Hopefully, I would be able to let him get rid of the curiosity that he had over Peter and he would go back. I pulled the pizza out of the oven and moved to the couch next to the Omega. The game had started and I was frustrated to see that the other team had already gotten a point. I took a swig of my beer, muttering curses under my breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the coffee table. On all fours.” I ordered after a while, needing to mount the slut. The adrenaline and annoyance from the game was growing inside of me, and since I couldn’t take it out on the fucking refs I decided the Omega would have to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slut did as ordered, and I stood up behind him, tightly gripping his hips. I grinded against his annoyingly covered ass, happy to find that his cunt was at the perfect height to be fucked. Not wanting to waste time, I pulled down his shorts and slapped his ass enjoying how beautifully it bruised. Releasing my hardening dick from its confinement and quickly slid into the warm hole. It was becoming so natural at this point I didn’t even have to look for my cock to find where it wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kept my pace slow, letting the casual pace soothe me as I continued to watch the game. I took any frustration out on the hole, fucking harder whenever the boys messed up or the refs made a stupid call. It worked great and when we eventually lost, I simply chugged the rest of the beer, gripped the sluts waist and slammed into the hole brutally, until we were knotted and I was coating his insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled him back so that he was sitting on my lap as we remained locked together, using his little cocklet as a fidget toy as I continued to watch the game. The boy could do nothing more than lean back into my chest and whimper, as I abused his cock and nipples. It was probably one of the best Sundays I had had in a while, especially on a day when Bucky wasn’t around. I was now even more excited for game days and thought of all the games I could play as my favorite sports played on TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the game was done and my knot had deflated I slipped out of the pleasure hole and moved to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. As a reward, I told Peter he could get something to do out of his nest as long as he did it in the living area. He quickly thanked me, moving to the closet and coming back shortly with a soft blue blanket and a book. He curled up in the chair and quickly got to reading. I smiled at the sight, taking a mental note that taking electronics away from the boy as punishment would not be anywhere near as effective as it was for Bucky. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A highly anticipated character will appear next week, get excited</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uploading this a bit early, so I'm not trying to upload both my stories on the same day when the power is being so unreliable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I warned Peter about Bucky coming home, the next morning as we ate breakfast. He didn’t react, and I knew he wouldn’t be prepared for how active my boy could be. Knowing how much Buck would want to play tonight, I gave Peter a simple list of chores and told him he could relax in his nest until it was time to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day I worked from the room until around lunch when I called Peter to eat. We quickly ate, before leaving for my truck. Sam’s house was closer to my place than Aggie’s but it would still take a while to get there driving, and I didn’t trust Peter to remain home alone. The drive was quiet and when we finally got to the apartment building I simply ordered Peter to slide into the middle, as I text my son that we were here. The Omega looked concerned but obviously having some sense of self-preservation obeyed. I saw my son as he rounded the corner and waved with a smile on his face. He quickly jumped in the car, threw his backpack on the floor, and turned to examine the Omega as he buckled up. I waited for him to be secure before starting the hour drive home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen sniffed the younger boy, making Peter shrink closer to me. I laughed as my son quickly took charge and grabbed the Omegas arms, forcing him to sit still as Buck studied him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we play?” He asked eagerly, giving me the puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just shook my head, making him sigh in annoyance. “Wait until we get home. Tell me about your summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he did, although most of it was about the few weekends he had been able to stay with Sam. He managed to fill the entire drive home with stories from the break, as Pete shrank into himself and made himself as invisible as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late when we finally got home, Bucky wasted no time in throwing his backpack on, grabbing Peter’s wrist, and sprinted up the stairs, pulling the scared Omega along behind him. He was basically bouncing when I reached the door, and sprinted inside, throwing his bag into his room, before turning to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we play now dad?” He asked before the door was even closed. Instantly pushing the scared-looking Omega against the wall and letting his hands wander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to eat something first?” I asked, already heading to the bedroom knowing what he was going to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m good.” He told me, gripping Peter’s arm and dragging him reluctantly to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” I chuckled turning on some of my cameras to get the experience. “Peter take off your clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he hadn’t moved by the time I had finished my task, I slapped him hard on the ass. He cried out but did as he was told as I also stripped and got on the bed. Smelling the fear on him, and knowing that the boy was not going to be following orders tonight I simply picked him up and sat him on my lap. I quickly decided that my son should get to have an intimate moment with the new pussy so I slipped into the tight little asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moaned as it gripped me. I very much prefer a soft cunt to the unnaturalness of an asshole, but it would do for nights like tonight. Bucky didn’t need any prompting and quickly lost his shorts, jumping onto the bed and slid into the hole. His eyes instantly rolled to the back of his head in bliss and he moaned loudly setting the pace for us. Both their scents mixing together was intoxicating and I was content to grip the Omegas waist and let my son do all the work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long and still in the habit of us using random Omegas, he pulled out, fisted his knot, and jizzed all over Peter’s face. I watched contently as the boy fell on top of his new toy and they both panted out of breath. Having no interest in knotting an ass, I too pulled out and jerked off until I was painting the boys with my seed. It seemed like a waste of perfectly good protein so I carefully rolled my boy over and ordered Peter to lick it up. This he did mindlessly, using his hand to whip what he couldn’t reach and then licking it off his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have dinner now?” Peter asked, pouting slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” I told him planting a kiss on his forehead and smoothing his sweat-covered curls. “You two stay here and I’ll go make something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad,” Bucky muttered sleepily, wrapping his arms around the Omega. I didn't think he was talking about food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem kiddo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly made some Mac n Cheese for the three of us not wanting to leave the pair alone for too long. When I came back into the room, Bucky had tangled their limbs together and the pair was softly making out. I took out a camera and snapped a quick picture at the precious sight. Buck was clearly in control as his hands moved along the Omegas pale skin, giving the plump ass a squeeze every time he passed, but I was pleased to see Peter kissing back. I put the tray of food on the side table noticing that the teen was already hard again, and moved to the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as my boy moved to straddle the omegas chest, instantly grabbing the curls and forcing the mouth onto his shaft. He was a natural forcing his way down the throat. I slid my fingers into the sloppy cunt, fucking him fast while using my thumb to rub against the sensitive area at the base of his cocklet. The result was perfect as he moaned loudly around my son's member making the experience better for my boy. Peter was holding onto Bucky's thighs and although I knew he was trying to push him off, from my angle it looked like he was taking part. I leaned down and kissed his navel, allowing him some more pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky fucked the Omegas throat for what must have been half an hour as I fingered the slut’s cunt. The little whore had come on my fingers a while ago and I could tell he was close to another. When I saw Bucky’s hips stutter and his knot start to swell I attacked the little cunt harder. The boy reached his orgasm just as my son came down his throat. It was a moment I would have to go back and watch on the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My boy was smart enough not to have knotted his throat, so he rolled off with a content sigh, petting the Omega softly. I whipped my hand off on the sheets and moved to help the Omega sit up, handing him the plate of food. He ate quietly scooting away from Bucky as he slowly brought the fork to his mouth. I laughed, petting his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not gonna take your food, Pete,” I told him, handing Bucky his own plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sat and chatted as we ate and once we were done, Peter quickly grabbed our plates and left for the kitchen. I smirked knowing he had done it to postpone any more fun, but he was also filling his role perfectly. When I decided he was taking too long, I brought him back in and let Bucky explore his body some more. My son was laying on the bed so I threw the younger Omega on top of him. The teen instantly grabbed the boy licking and kissing his face as Peter whined and struggled. I watched as Buck gripped the boy's wrists and moved his face down so he was sucking on the boy's nipple. It was glorious to see the whores head fly back with a moan as my son attacked his non-existent breasts. I decided to help them out, by guiding the teen's cock into the worn asshole. He instantly took control burying himself in the hole and rolling them over. He thrust chaotically a couple of times, but was clearly not a fan of the position. I sat at the base of the bed letting him figure it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually got frustrated, pulled out, and flipped the crying boy onto his stomach, maneuvering the Omega how he wanted him. I was proud as my son treated Peter like the toy he was, forcing the boy to put his ass in the air, before sliding back in. The moan told me that he liked this position better. Peter screamed in pain, never actually having gotten fucked in that hole, and Bucky was not being gentle. The boy was crying and begging for the teen to stop until eventually, his knees gave out. My little Alpha didn’t stop though, simply gripped the Omegas shoulders and fucked him harshly into the bed. I was impressed with my boy's control, as he slowed down to enjoy the hole as much as possible before speeding up again. I grabbed a camera to film a closer angle as Buck began to repeatedly pull out to the tip and slam back in at a brutal pace. I made sure to get videos of Peter's tear-stained pained face and the pure bliss on Buckys. Knowing that my boy had very little experience with anal, I decided to help him out a bit. He slowed down his pace but didn’t stop as I moved around them. I felt him watching as I grabbed an especially thick pillow and moved back next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift his hips,” I told Buck who did so instantly, and I slipped the pillow under the little sluts hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck let out a moan as I knew he slipped deeper into the passage. I then moved behind them as Bucky sped up his speed and began moaning. Noticing that the slut was trying to crawl away, I grabbed his ankles from between Buck's legs and pulled him back. My son moaned louder than I had ever heard before as the boy cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that again dad.” Buck moaned as he braced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never wanting to deny my son anything, I did. The moan was worth it and so I stayed there and whenever the little slut tried to escape his pounding I harshly pulled him back onto the dick. I knew the moment my boy got close as he gripped the Omegas waist and started destroying the boy's ass. I picked up the camera again and made sure to get in close as Bucky pulled out, violently flipped the boy over, and came down his throat. Bucky moaned loudly as the Omega choked and whined but again was smart enough not to knot. I would have to make sure my boy knew that he was allowed to do that with Peter when he came back, but for now, I was content to watch as the whore expertly swallowed the jizz. They were both clearly tired, so I picked up Peter letting Bucky climb under the sheets before handing the limp Omega to my son. I smiled and took another picture as my son cuddled up to his new pet as if it was his favorite stuffed animal.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I love this chapter so much, and the next two are some of my favorites. What do y'all think?<br/>At this point, I'm roughly 5 chapters ahead and just cannot stop writing for this fic. I'm still taking suggestions, but just know it might be a couple of weeks until you see it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning I was woken up by the sounds of Peter and Buckys moans and rolled over to see my son with a head of curls between his legs. He was squeezing the Omegas face with his thighs and had his hands pushing the forcing the head deeper onto his shaft. I sleepily watched my son's face, his eyes were closed but he was completely blissed out. I tried to enjoy the view of my son's faces as he enjoyed his new toy but my phone kept going off. I checked it only to see that my ex-wife was inquiring about her son, and when he would be back. The longer I ignored her not wanting to interrupt my son's fun, the madder her texts got, as she accused me of trying to take her time. I gave up on trying to enjoy the view and simply told the boys to have fun as I went to go take a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I got out of the bathroom, Bucky was in the living room and Peter was shivering in a ball on my bed. I had roughly four missed calls from Aggie even though I had been texting her all morning. She had officially put me in a bad mood and there was only one way I wanted to deal with it now. Not having the patience to deal with any hesitations, I grabbed the box of equipment from under my bed and hooked Peter's knees into a spreader bar, telling him that he had to get used to keeping his legs spread like a proper slut. I then took my time running my tongue over him, licking every inch of his body until the room was filled with his scent and I couldn’t hold back anymore. Letting my fully hard dick flop on his belly, I appreciated how big it was compared to the small form before slowly drawing back and moving to slip into the greedy hole. The moans and cries were beautiful as he struggled against his binds, his arms reaching down to try and stop my movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” He begged, sounding exhausted. “Just let me go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” I growled, fucking harder into his hole as punishment. “The sooner you accept this is your new home the better it will be for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will never be my home you fucking pervert.” He hissed shocking me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled out of the slut, slapping it in the face as hard as I could. The whore clearly wasn’t expecting that as it froze grabbing its cheek in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you're going to be a mouthy shit, you can put it to work,” I growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I picked the slut up by its bound knees and threw the bar around my shoulders. It took a bit of maneuvering but eventually, its face was perfectly aligned with my crotch. Knowing that it couldn’t stay hanging upside down for too long, I slipped my dick into the throat and began the process of changing the sheets on the bed. The boy sucked like he was supposed to for a while, relaxing his jaw and letting the appendage slip down his throat. The gagging and crying noises were addicting and I paused to grip his hair and grind his nose into my balls. I had just put the last pillowcase on when the whores whimpers grew quiet. Taking the bar off from around my neck I let him drop onto the floor on top of the pile of soiled sheets. His face was red and he looked completely out of it. As much as I enjoyed the look, I had no interest in him passing out so I sat him up and slapped his face with my dick. Waiting as his body accepted that he was once again right side up. When his eyes looked less hazy as his face was once again its pale shade I slipped back into the throat, gripping the curls tightly as I fucked the hole. When I was close I quickly pushed him back and slipped into the cunt, thrusting just enough for my knot to lock us together and paint the inside of his passage.  My patience was completely gone by this point, as my phone still rang from its spot on my nightstand, so I just undid the spreader and stood up, wanting to get something to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bitch tried to pull himself up but he was not strong enough so I ended up dragging him all the way to the kitchen. It was an intoxicating sight, his cunt stretched around my knot and his body uselessly hanging between my cock. I heard my son laugh from his spot on the couch when we walked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like you have a cock extension.” He told me when I gave him a confused look. I laughed with him too, continuing on my trek to get food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha…” The hole panted quietly, “please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I reached down, and lifted the slut by his hair, giving him the chance to wrap his arms around my chest before letting go. He thanked me, holding on for dear life as I opened the fridge and heated up some leftovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get back to your mom's soon,” I informed Buck as I leaned against the counter, grinding against the Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like it better here.” He pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish your time with her without complaint and I’ll tie the little slut to your bed for you to do what you want with this weekend,” I told him, not wanting to deal with his mother claiming I was stealing her son from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” He told me excitedly, turning off the TV, and going to pack his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled the food out of the microwave, moving to the table, before looking down at the sluts face. He looked panicked like he couldn’t believe I had just thrown him to the teen. I chuckled pinching one of his nipples and squeezing, drawing out a cry from his pitiful lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you rather spend it tied to mine?” I asked him, to which he just looked down submissively. “Any way you two should spend some time alone together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ate quietly, using the little cocklet as a fidget toy as I thought about my plans for the rest of the night. I was still horny and knew I would definitely be able to go at least one more round, but didn’t know how I wanted to do it. I was drawn out of my thoughts by Bucky entering with a coat and backpack on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you Friday. “ He told me giving me a hug, before pulling Peter into a deep kiss. “We’re going to have so much fun.” He whispered in the boy's ear, biting it harshly before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed at the small whimper that came from the boy. Once I was done eating I lifted the whore off my lap, letting him fall to the floor. I left him there as I cleaned my dish and picked up my phone to let Aggie know that Buck was on his way. I then moved to where he was. Gripping him by the hair I lifted him up and dragged the whimpering mess to the living room and threw him on the floor. I then quickly grabbed my camera, set it up to record, and then went to sit on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter here needs a bit of an attitude adjustment,” I told the camera pulling the crying boy up by his hair. “The simplest way to correct an Omega is with a good old-fashioned spanking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then pulled him over my lap, trapped his legs between mine, and slapped his ass. I spanked him for ten minutes, letting my other hand dip between his legs to rub between his folds and to slip a finger into his cunt every now and then. His ass was a deep red and I was eager to see how it would change colors over the next couple of minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything to say?” I asked, curious as to what he’d do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Alpha.” He whimpered, and I hoped to God the camera could pick up how perfectly submissive he sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” I rewarded him, kissing his forehead. “Now go clean up and throw those sheets in the washer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded obediently, then left the room. I turned off the camera, immediately taking it to my laptop, eager to see all the new footage. When he came back in I called him over the video doing nothing to help my horniness and told him to get on his knees under the tables and keep me warm. He nodded, and obeyed, blessing me with the sight of his abused ass as he crawled across the tiled floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I walked into my bedroom after my shower that night, the boy was curled up on the bed, lost in space. I sat on the edge of the mattress and stuck two fingers into his cunt as I dried my hair. He whined and moaned, but didn’t react more than that as I played with the folds, getting the juices to flow freely down my hand. Finally deciding to give attention to my swollen appendage, I rolled the boy onto his back and wasted no time in slipping into the prepared hole. His face squished beautifully, him trying to hold back the tears as I fucked his hole. I kept my pace random, watching as his features switched from pleasure to pain to conflicted, as I went from a brutal fast space, to slow and sensual, to rough and slow. I pulled his hair and pinched his nipples in order to get the pained whines I had grown so accustomed to. He looked like he was ready to go to sleep, but I was in no rush. I gripped his shoulders tightly, letting my thumbs push into the soft part of his neck as I repeatedly pulled out slowly and slammed in. He would flinch every time my balls hit his ass and the pained look was all the entertainment I needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour, I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I tightened my grip and sped up my thrusts pounding the hole as hard and fast as I could. The boy's eyes flew open and the tear-filled brown orbs were the thing I needed to push me over the edge. I moaned loudly as my knot locked us, slowing my thrusts as I emptied load after load into the nice warm cunt. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry! Even though Bucky went back to his mom, he will be back next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky’s POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The week leading up to the end of my stay with my mom was the longest week of my life. All I could think about was dad's promise to let me have the Omega all weekend. He had never broken a promise before, so I was extremely excited to return to the apartment. It also didn’t help that I started school that week. Normally it would be a good distraction, but all anyone would ask me about was where my dad was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man was a favorite teacher at my school, but I guess he didn’t have a plan for Peter yet because he wasn’t at work. Sam was my only salvation, distracting me by talking about a big tournament we had next weekend, and a new game he was planning on getting Friday. I also was very thankful for my dad's videos. I used my mom’s neighbor's wifi since my mum stalked my internet history. I had learned to be really careful about getting on the site while here. Luckily dad had already uploaded the vlog from their drive, so I at least had one video with the pretty Omega. On Friday, I was giddy as I walked home, all but running as I made my way up the stairs. Dad was sitting at the table, on his laptop but the omega was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo.” He smiled, standing up and pulling me into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As excited as I was, I hugged him back and took my time putting away my bag and shoes. I always preferred staying with my dad even before Peter, and I didn’t want him to think that I only wanted to come for his new toy. My dad knew me too well though because one looked at my face and he just laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete’s in the shower.” He told me. “Go have fun, but I want you both at dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad.” I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way.” He mentioned as if he had forgotten something, “You know you can knot him right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I asked, never having been allowed before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Bud.” He laughed, “You can do whatever you want to him. He’s ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled, trying my best not to sprint into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new toy was still in the shower, so I quickly stripped out of my uniform and climbed in behind him. I gripped his shoulder making him jump, his eyes going wide as I turned him around and pushed him against the tile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu.. What are you doing?” He stuttered, but I just locked our lips. Pushing him against the wall and letting my dick rest between his legs as I slipped my tongue between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instantly kissed back and I started to rub myself in the wetness between his thighs. I wrapped my arms around us, gripping his cheeks and playing with his ass. He moaned softly as I squeezed moving him so he was rubbing on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's it.” I praised, “take what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kissed the side of his face as he grinded down on me. He looked confused but he did what he was supposed to do when I guided him. I pushed him to grind, loving the sensation of his folds moving against my dick. I pushed my stomach against his, giving his little cocklet some attention as I once again locked our lips. He was panting hard this time moaning against me until he jizzed all over himself. I was surprised something actually came out of the small organ. It was a lot more watery than my jizz and I knew an Omegas main release was the slick that had now soaked my dick. I would have to look it up or ask my dad later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” I told him, reluctantly pulling back. “As fun as shower sex sounds, we would be much more comfortable in bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me in a haze as I turned off the water, leading him out of the shower. I laughed at the blissed-out look, grabbing a towel and leading him soaked to my room. Placing the towel on the bottom bunk I ordered him to get on all fours, as I quickly dried the floor in the hallway before coming back in and closing the door. I was pleased to see that he had done as he was told, and quickly jumped on the bed behind him. This was the first time I had an Omega all to myself and I was allowed to do whatever I wanted. It was actually better, knowing that my dad had set up cameras to record the weekend. It meant I could go back and watch whenever I wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wasting any more time I slipped into the warm soaked hole, letting out a loud moan at the feeling. It obviously wasn’t the first cunt I had been in, not by far, but somehow knowing that this one was partially mine made it so much better. I fucked him slowly, just enjoying the hole, setting a slow pace to draw this out for as long as possible. I had one hand on his shoulder the other gripping his waist and I moved one foot next to him so I could get as deep as possible. I was in heaven as I pulled him onto me, the room filling with an intoxicating scent and the sounds of both of our moans. Needing to be as close to him as possible I wrapped my arms around him pressing against my body against him and fucked faster. The weak Omega fell onto his elbow, and I kicked his legs out so I could fuck even deeper. I licked and sucked the back of his neck reaching up to bury my fingers in his curls. I pulled on the hair harshly and growled into his ear as my knot caught and I cummed deep inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had never knotted before, and I now understood why my dad did this multiple times a day. There was no better feeling than an Omega milking you, their warmth squeezing you perfectly and they were so perfectly trapped. I panted collapsing on top of him. I took the time to relax and pet the boy, rewarding him for his performance by scenting him. It wasn’t something my dad did a lot, but the internet said it was a good reward for the lesser gender. I had so many plans for this weekend, but I was also content just to have him trapped on my knot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slipped out of him around twenty minutes later, but I was still incredibly hard. I rolled over to lean against the wall, letting my legs hang off the bed, and pulled the Omega toward me by his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride me,” I ordered, to which the stubborn thing shook his head. “I am not a patient person, and I will not ask again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled his hair, forcing him closer. He quickly straddled my waist, and I pulled him into a punishing kiss as he slowly sank on. It was just as good as the first time. He was hesitant and unsure when I didn’t move, so I simply grabbed his wrists and guided his hands to the bars above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull yourself up, then ease your way back down,” I told him. “I’m not moving so this is all on you.”</span>
</p><p><span>He did it, but it was annoyingly slow. I told him to speed up as I reached over for my phone, pulling up tik tok to scroll through. It was better, but at this rate it would take a while. He slowly sped up and after about an hour I was getting close. I put my phone down and gripped his thighs, letting my hips meet his pace When the base began to swell I squeezed his thighs and forced him down. He whimpered as we locked together again, but I simply leaned down and bit his nipple loving the scream. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“That was for taking so long,” I told him when he gave me a betrayed look. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held him on my lap as I scrolled on my phone until dad called us for dinner. I simply pushed him off and put on a pair of PJ pants before walking out. Peter followed me out suddenly shy. My dad laughed when he saw us, and the marks all over Peter’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun?” He asked me as we sat down, to which I nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knotting is a game-changer,” I told him to which he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you before.” he started in his teacher's voice, “An Omega should be knotted more than not. It’s good for their hormones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there a higher risk of pregnancy if you knot them all the time?” I asked as he handed me a plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if they’re in heat, but don’t worry about that. Breeding is all they’re good for.”  He told me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he can suck really well too.” I pointed out as I shoveled some of the potatoes into my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s part of it, Buck.” He laughed, “Pleasing an Alpha is their job. Warming our beds, carrying our pups, keeping our homes clean, that sort of stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean no more chores?” I asked, smirking at the Omega, who was extremely focused on the plate in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dad sighed. “You still have to do your part, especially if you're going to be using him a lot. Which reminds me, let's go over some ground rules for this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned, but let him continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry he’s still all yours, but there are still other things you both have to do. Peter still has chores, and you still have homework and boxing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I skip boxing?” I whined not liking the idea of the three-hour activity taking away from my marathon sex weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Peter’s not going anywhere. You will have plenty of time to do what you want with him. He has no chores on Sunday so if you plan it right, you will have a full day with no interruptions.” He lectured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just sighed before changing the subject to school. We talked about my teachers and classes, and I told him about how many people asked about him. He smiled and told me that he was working it out. Apparently, he had told the administration that he had taken in an Omega in need and that he had a couple of weeks to figure out a plan. Peter looked intrigued at the line of conversation but didn’t say anything. He just quickly ate his food before moving to the kitchen to clean as we talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had cleaned everything, and dad had moved to the couch to watch some show, I dragged Peter back to my room. Not really in the mood, I turned off the lights, so only my LEDs were on and put on Netflix. I pulled the toy to sit next to me on the bunk and just snuggled with him as the movie played. He did not seem to care about the action movie that I had put on so I decided to give him something else to do. I reached over grabbing his hand and guiding it to my dick, not looking away from the movie. He understood quickly and started to jack me off. It felt good and relaxing and it didn’t take me long to get hard. Still interested in the movie I guided the Omega’s head to my crotch. I enjoyed his mouth as the movie went on, letting him decide his pace but keeping a hand on the back of his head so he knew I was in control. As the movie went on I was getting hornier and hornier, and I couldn't help but move my hips as we neared the end. The second the credits started rolling I pushed the boy back and slid into the still wet hole. I was amazed that even though he had been knotted at least three times today, he was still so tight. He simply covered his face with his arm as I fucked into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna see your face,” I told him, moving his arms and staring into those soft doe eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see every emotion flash across his face as I slammed into his hole. He was clearly in pain, but when I stared into his eyes I could also see the pleasure. As much as he denied it, the little whores body loved every second of being fucked. I kissed along his chest and neck as I moved my hips hard and fast. He was biting his lip and I knew it was to try and keep in the moans that kept sliding out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, I lifted one of his legs, gripping it tightly and using it as a way to ensure that I got all the way in every time. The little slut threw his head back and moaned loudly at the adjustment letting soft moans out every time my balls slapped against him. As I grew close I lifted his ankles to my neck and folded the boy in half. I wrapped my arms around him, gripping his ass and pulling our bodies as close together as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to come with me,” I growled in his ear, knowing he was close by the way his walls gripped me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave him no more warning as I pounded harder forcing my forming knot into the hole and fucking brutally until I was spurting load after load deep inside him. His eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly as his body shook and I knew he had finished too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good whore.” I panted in his ear, petting his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned off the TV and the lights, pulling a thin blanket over us. I didn't normally sleep on the bottom bunk and there were no pillows, but I had no desire to hoisting the boy to the top, so this would have to do for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wake up without your lips around my cock, I’ll tell Dad that you were being a brat,” I told him before pulling him close and closing my eyes to sleep.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Really appreciate the supportive comments this week! This was the first time I had gotten some really rough hate and I was very nervous about uploading this chapter. Let me know if you like it or if it's too rough, the next two are very similar to this one (and debatably a little worst) so if this is too much lmk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I'm ahead in this story, and the comments were so comforting, I decided to go ahead and release part 2 of Bucky and Peter's weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning I woke up to the extremely pleasurable feeling of a warm mouth covering my cock. I moaned, gripping the head of curls and forcing the slut deep onto my dick, not stopping until his nose was buried in my pubes. I released him slightly before doing it again. This time the Omega pushed off me, gasping for breath with a trail of drool connecting him to my cock. Still sleepy I grabbed his curls with one hand forcing his nose into my ass and using the other to jack off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lick my ass,” I ordered groggily, pushing his face further into my taint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was pleasantly surprised as he obeyed, I gripped his hair rolling my hips on his face and just enjoying the sensation of his soft tongue and rough nose being pushed into my ass. When I had finally woken up enough, I decided I wanted to actually fuck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands and knees, ass towards me,” I ordered, getting onto my own knees as the little whore obeyed. “I know you like this,” I informed him spitting on his asshole and moving the glob down his cunt with my finger, making sure to slip a digit into the predictable wet hole. “You wouldn’t be so wet if you didn’t.” I then lined up with the slick cunt and began my morning fuck. I started rough and fast, but I needed to pee, and looking at the time, we did not have long before breakfast. I slid out and instead led the omega through to the bathroom and turned on the shower as I peed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in,” I told him when he stood in the middle of the room confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did so and when I was done I slipped in after him, quickly putting soap on my hands and lathering the smaller body with the substance as I pulled him into a kiss. I guided his hand to my morning wood and told him to jack me off as I switched between covering us in soap and kissing him. When it was time to do his back I pushed him under the spray of the water and ordered him to brace himself. Not giving him enough time to hesitate I pulled up one of his legs and slid into the cunt. I fucked hard and fast chasing my release as quickly as possible, running my hands over his body to get rid of any soap. I pulled out, cumming onto the boys' asshole before shutting off the water, liking the look of the globs sliding down his folds. I left him there as I went back to my room grabbing my clothes for the day and an extra pair of underwear for the boy to wear to breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanked me for the flimsy piece of fabric, when I returned, leaving the room as I got changed. My dad called the pet's name from whatever room he was now in. I was upset when the boy wasn’t at the breakfast table, but still enjoyed the soft conversation with my dad. Peter came out of his closet just as I was finishing eating, and so I pulled him to the couch with me. I made him straddle my lap before pulling him close enjoying his soft lips for as long as possible, savoring his taste as he kissed back. It, unfortunately, didn’t last long, as my dad told me I was going to be late. I reluctantly pushed the boy back. Giving him a quick kiss before pushing him onto the couch and standing up. Dad handed me a lunch box on my way to the door, laughing at me when I tried to give him the puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love the gym Buck,” he smiled, ruffling my hair, “plus Peter will be busy with chores all day. I’ll make sure he gets everything done so you can spend the whole day together tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just nodded, grabbing my backpack and heading for the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always my dad was right. I loved the MMA/boxing class that I took every week, and even though it took up most of the day, I didn’t regret going. I even managed to get all my reading done on the subway home, so if the boy had finished all his chores I could play before dinner. When I walked in I immediately heard movement in the living area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s almost done, Buck. Go shower, I’ll send him to your room when he's done.” Dad told me from where he was at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was folding some clothes in the living area but I saw him freeze when he saw me. I knew I stank so decided it wouldn’t be a bad idea to take a quick shower and by the time I was done and dry, Peter was waiting for me in my room. He looked scared and not sure what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so out of place, this is technically your room too,” I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist, “Whenever people come over dad will just say that we share a room. You have the bottom bunk, we should probably get you some sheets and a pillow, but for now, we should get rid of these pesky clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered as I slid my hands down his pants taking the shorts with me. He whined in protest, but I simply forced him into a kiss, shutting him up. Once the fabric was on the floor I stepped on it and ordered him to step out, while holding our bodies close to each other. Deepening the kiss and sliding a hand up to his hair, I kicked apart his legs. It was clear how much our bodies wanted to be connected because without even trying my needy tip had found the sluts entrance. It took little more than a thrust to get myself sheathed inside, and if it hadn’t been from my grip on him, I was sure Peter would have fallen over. I began to slowly thrust into the hole. It was awkward but it worked. Slowly picking up the pace I guided us to the bed, pushing him against the ladder and lifting one of his legs for better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The position was so much better and I started being rougher at the better sensation. Hoisting his other leg I used gravity to be as deep as possible. I was surprised by how light the slut was. Dad had always told me we were the superior gender and were naturally stronger and better, but I could have easily carried the Omega round for hours and he was only a couple of years younger. The reminder of how right this was, how this whore was supposed to be speared on my knot, and next thing I knew we were connected and I was coating his inside in my cum. Not waiting long, I gripped his back and climbed up the ladder, enjoying the jiggle and squeeze as we climbed up. I laid us on our side and continued to slowly fuck the passage as much as possible. The movement was relaxing and the soft glow from the LEDs was slowly putting me to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up sometime later extremely confused and needing to pee. My cock was still nestled inside the warmth, and Peter was half asleep next to me. I slipped out the hole and down the ladder, stopping to put on some PJ pants before leaving the room. I was shocked to see that it was dark outside, and hearing dad whistling as he clanged around in the kitchen. When I came back in Peter had moved to sit on the button bunk, and since there was not enough time to have fun, I would just do some homework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, the smell of an Omega is a horrible distraction when you're trying to focus. I had told Peter that he had to stay in the room, and even though he was just curled up on the bed, his scent was intoxicating. Talking to dad at dinner was a better distraction, but it still took everything in me not to jump across the table. It became bearable as I went back to my room, Peter had to do the dishes, and my dad had told me that he was going to knot him since he hadn’t gotten to earlier. I couldn’t exactly complain since he was letting me have him all weekend, so I decided to take out my frustration on video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily some of my friends were on so it didn’t actually seem like the three hours it was before Peter came into my room. I could smell my dad's scent mixed with his and the heavenly scent of sex. Since I was still in the middle of an active game, I simply told the boy to get into my bed. I refused to sleep on the way more uncomfortable bottom bunk for two nights in a row, and I was well aware that once I entered the sleeve for the night I was not going to move. I could tell the boy was watching my screen and I debated letting him sit on my lap as I played. Voice chat quickly shot down that idea, but I did put it to the back of my mind for another day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second it was acceptable for me to leave the game without my friends being suspicious, I did. Turning off the computer and jumping up. I closed the door and shut off the lights, before flying up the ladder as quickly as possible. Peter was half asleep, barely having the energy to open his eyes and look at me. I crawled under the covers behind him, letting him rest his head on the pillow as I slipped my arms around him and pulled our bodies flush. He gripped the pillows as I kissed the back of his neck and let my hands run across his chest and rub and pinch the perky nipples. He didn’t move but whined the lower I got. I knew it was in complaint, but it also sounded needy as I scratched his thighs, occasionally letting a finger dip into the soaked folds. I simply pushed his legs apart, guiding my tip into the well-used hole, and slowly fucked. Gripping his hips I took my time, he was too tired to protest and would only rarely let out the tiniest moan every now and then. I took the chance to experiment, finding that I got more moans the faster I went. I also found out that when I went slower it was a continuous pleasure, while when I went faster it sent bursts of an addicting sensation down my dick. It was all mindblowing and I would definitely have to relearn how to handle not having this fucktoy every second of every day. I paused deep in the cunt letting my hips roll for a while, really cherishing the blessing and feeling that was my own Omega cunt, before letting my alpha side take over. I gripped the body, tightly pushing the little sluts hips as close as possible before brutally fucking the body. He was breathing harshly only little moans slipping through the part lips and I couldn’t help but moan loudly into its ear as the bed shook and hit against the wall. I slowed down slightly when my knot began to inflate, not wanting to accidentally yank myself out, and ground against the cunt to ensure that every inch of Peter’s insides were covered in my seed. Breathing heavily into his ear, I forced Peters's face back as far as possible, planting a claiming kiss on his lips before letting his head fall back against the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep,” I panted, closing my eyes. “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to Elthorian, and platybus for the continuous support and always making me want to write more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: I have added the watersports tag</p><p>Also, Shout out to Platybus for predicting this chapter a while ago</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>I woke up the next morning to my bed empty, and climbed down the ladder only to see Peter curled up adorably in one of the bean bags. It was hard to be mad at the adorable sight, so I left him alone in order to prepare for the day. Dad was sitting in the kitchen as I quickly pulled out a protein shake, getting one ready to bring to the Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll be gone for most of the day to figure out what to do with the slut during work.” He sighed obviously annoyed, “I doubt you will want to, but make sure you don’t leave today. I don’t trust him alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Da, I barely plan on leaving my room once he wakes up.” I told him, making him laugh. “Can I use some of your toys today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as he packed up his laptop into a bag. “You know where the box is just clean anything you use before you put it back. Remember that although he is an Omega Peter still has basic needs like eating and using the bathroom. If you're planning what I think you are, don't get mad when he pisses all over your bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why I’m going to set him up on the bottom bunk.” I smirked heading to his bedroom to get the box of toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun kiddo.” Dad laughed as he headed out the door, “be sure to keep your phone on, so I can reach you if needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made a bag of toys I wanted before heading back to my room, grabbing the protein drink on my way. Throwing the bag on my desk, I moved over to the still sleeping boy and slapped his face lightly until he woke up with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink that, then go use the bathroom.” I ordered, shoving the bottle into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still half asleep he did as he was told, his submissive instincts in full force. He left the room giving me a perfect view of his ass as he walked out, and I had to readjust myself in my boxers at the sight. I decided to take the extra precautions and covered the sheets on the bottom bunk with towels, before covering the towels with another sheet. Dad wouldn’t care if we ruined the mattress since it was technically Peters, but I did not want my room to smell of piss for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the boy came in, I ordered him onto the bed as I dug threw my bag. He looked scared but I didn’t care, as long as he did what I wanted. He was sitting on the bed tith his arms wrapped round his knees looking very tired and nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab your ankles.” I told him as I walked to the bed, him listening looking confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took the soft ropes and tightly tied each ankle to each wrist. He let me do it with little complaint, but started to panic when he saw the spreader. I debated letting him try to hold his legs open all day, but I much preferred the idea of him being bound ad helpless. I locked the bar onto his ankles and moaned at the sight of him spread perfectly and immobile. He was sitting up, but with a light push on his forehead he fell onto his back so I had access to everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With my hole ready, I stood up and went to go make sure the rest of the house was ready. I wanted no distractions, and didn’t want my dad to come back and have to do anything. I quickly cleared up the stuff from his breakfast, turned off all the lights and made sure the door was locked before returning. I closed my door and turned on my TV for some background noise, before turning to the struggling boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Bucky, let me out.” He whined, making me smirk. It was the first time he had actually talked to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be fun.” I soothed, removing my PJ pants and climbing onto the bed with him. “Just relax, you might even find you like being tied up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its not like you care.” He pouted pushing his head back into the sheets and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” I confirmed pushing his ankles towards the bed and slowly slipping into the cunt. “I don’t really care what you like, and it doesn’t really matter. Either way I own you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dug my nails into his legs pounding into the body with a brutal pace making his cry out. He could deny it all he wanted but his body told me everything I needed to know. His passage gripped me and sucked me in as if his body nneded to be filled. His nippeles where hard and perky waiting to be sucked and biten and lips where plump and swollen, ready to either be kissed or wrapped around an alpha cock. How anyone could deny the true nature of an Omega I didn’t understand. Even as young as Peter was his body knew what it was made for. I fucked hard and fast until we where completly knotted, and even continued to thrust after I had emptied my balls inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your greedy hole is sucking me dry. It wants my seed, needs it.” I growled in his ear. “I could slip out of you if your pussy wasn’t gripping me so tightly, but it wants me to breed you. Wants to be filled with pups.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed and I pulled against the connection to prove my point. All care about the Omega being comfortable went out the window so I moved the spreader behind his neck, folding him in half and making him completely immobile.Yanking myself out the second I could, earned me a hiss from the tied up slut. I decided I should prove exactly how much the whore enjoyed, his treatment. Moving to the bag, I grabbed four toys before healing back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firstly I placed a ball gag in its proper spot, the Omega using what little movement it had to try and stop me. I just gripped the curls, forced the ball into the mouth, and quickly did up the straps. I then moved between his legs picking up the silicone string of beads and dragged it through the mainy juices pooling around its cunt. He seemed very confused, but once they where significantly wet and I lined it up with the tight little ass he began freaking out. I simply smirked as I slid the balls of growing width into the hole, loving how the first half slipped in easily, but I had to force the last four balls in. The boy was breathing heavily once the little ring was flush against the hole and I just smirked. I then quickly clipped the two little clips to his nipples, enjoying the hiss of pain but eager to start playing. I don’t know if my dad had introduced him to the toy, or if it was pure instinct but the second the whore heard the sound of the vibrator he began to shake. He began to moan through the gag as I pushed the round object against the sensitive area between his cunt and cocklet. I loved the way his body spasmed and how he scrambled as the pleasure over took his body. I pushed hard against the spot, letting him reach his release once using the toy, before realizing there was a much more fun way to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat him up, slipping one had around his throat, while the other slipped between his spread legs. I rubbed against the slit, letting his natural juices lube up my fingers so that they could slip inside. I fucked three fingers into the passage, turning them and thrusting them into the soaked passage. It was barely two minutes later, when the Omegas body was spasming and he was squirting all over the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See. It took me half the time to get you off than the toy.” I whispered in his ear. “You want an Alpha in control, I know what you need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then pushed the slut face first on the bed, pushing into the wet hole, grabbing its waist and fucking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck your wet.” I laughed as the squelching sound filled the room. “You love this you little whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just moaned behind the gag, and I thrust harder knowing how much the sluts body loved it. Despite having knotted so recently the bulge rapidly began to swell and I was quickly ready to connect to the whore. As punishment to further prove my point, I ripped it out at the last possible second. I was actually kind of surprised at the loud whine that escaped from the boy. At first I thought it was from pain but as he continued to whimper as I spewed on his back I realised what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omegas need to be knotted.” I reminded him, “Maybe if you act better next time I’ll give it to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then pushed him back onto his back, shoved the vibrator into his cunt and set it to high. I snapped a couple of pictures on the camera dad had given me before leaving the slut to suffer while I played some video games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple hours, I was hard again so I turned my attention back to the bound Omega. He was completely still and whimpering, his pussy and thighs twitching. His legs where shiny and there was a pool of juice between his legs. I slowly rubbed myself as I turned off the vibrator and slowly removed it from the hole, earning a pleased moan from the boy. I debated removing the beads too, but having no desire for the hole I decided to leave them for a bit longer. I then lined up with the gushing pussy and slowly pushed in. I stayed sheathed and laid down on the immobile body, just listening to the heavy breathing as I rolled my hips. After a couple minutes I reached up and removed the gag letting him gasp in a few deep breaths before I locked our lips in a deep kiss. He kissed back, and I moved my hips with more purpose. He moaned and whined and by that the point my room was so filled with the Omegas scent I didn’t know how long I would last. I just stayed laying on top of him, fucking harder and rolling my hips, making sure he could feel my length inside him. When my knot started to swell I shallowed my thrusts letting the bulge bounce against his hole so he could feel what I was offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask for it.” I ordered, “I'm not going to give it to you unless you ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He sobbed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to your body Petey, what do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your knot.” He panted, eyes unfocused, “please Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took that as my cue and slammed into him, both of us moaning loudly as we locked together. I kissed his neck scenting him as a reward, rolling my hips. He moaned again, gripping my cock impossibly tight, pulling the seed from my balls. It was all so natural. So right. I wondered if my dad was going to breed him, or if he would wait. The idea that the passage actively milking my cock could lead to my pup was so mindblowing, that I didn’t think I would be able to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Peter muttered quietly after a couple minutes when our breathing had evened out. The declaration was so sudden and shocking that I had to laugh. “You and your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” I told him, kissing his forehead. “Might take a while, but you will see that we are right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” He mumbled, unconvinced. “Can you release my legs? It aches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you gonna offer me?” I asked, “I like you all tied up, helpless and ready for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He asked, and I leaned back looking down at him. Petting his hair as I watched him avoid my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” I finally decided, resting my head next to his and just humming as I enjoyed the hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I eventually pulled out, I had decided that I wasn’t going to let him free. I liked the idea of him being at my mercy too much, and I wouldn’t get a chance like this again. I moved to my desk chair and span mindlessly as I thought what to do next. Despite all the activity he still was lively and struggling against the restraints. He was completely imobile and every time he twisted a certain way, he let out a hiss of pain and his face twisted uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch Netflix?” I asked, but he just shook his head turning to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided that it would be a good way to waste a couple hours, so I climbed back on the bed leaning against the wall and grabbed the restraints, pulling him towards me. He ended up face first in the mattress, with his ass in the air. Thanks to his ankles and wrists being connected behind his head, he couldn't even lift his face up enough. Laughing at the sight I pulled him in front of me, aligning his face with my crotch. I was in no way horny, but that didn’t mean that my dick should be cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open up.” I ordered lightly hitting his face with my flacid member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth for a second, before sleeping my member into his mouth. I moved him to a better position between my legs, before turning on my favorite show. He sucked the head softly, but i stuffed the rest of it in. He gagged once, but then managed to fit the entire length comfortably in his mouth. He looked uncomfortable, but I just leaned against the wall and got lost in the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no complaints, for a while and I had actually thought the boy had gone to sleep, until about an hour in when he spat out my now hard dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky pease let me out. I need to pee.” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what me too.” I told him pushing my tool back into his mouth before reaching over an grabbing the discarded protein shake bottle from this morning. “Swallow everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stuffed, his tiny cock into the bottle and held it as I released my bladder into his mouth. I pushed purposely on his bladder, enjoying the sound of his piss hitting the plastic. I leaned back to look at his face, all crinkled in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats it piss with me” I laughed, “Not having to get up to pee is going to make binging shows and gaming marathons way better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spat my dick out and coughed when I was done, but he had swallowed it all. I removed the bottle from his dick and debated what to do with it. Not wanting to get up I debated making him drink it to, but luckily for him the lid was in reach , so I just tightly closed it up and carefully placed it in the trash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was disgusting.” He whined. “Can I at least have something to get the taste of pee out of my mouth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” I smirked pushing him back onto my dick. I then grabbed his hair and fucked roughly into his throat. He gagged and choked but I just made sure that my balls slapped against his chin with every thrust. I closed my eyes and moaned thinking about the day and everything I could do with the Omega. Pulling back until my tip was on his tongue I let out my fourth load of the day. I squeezed my knot as the boy slurped down the semen. I pulled out when it was all done and squeezed Peter’s mouth to see inside. Empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?” I asked in a condescending way. “I wasted a perfectly good knot on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He panted his bows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” I smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dropped his head back on my lap and pet his hair as I rewound the show, not having paid attention for the last couple minutes. I was extremely thrilled when the boy wrapped his lips back around my dick, completly unprompted. He didn’t seem happy but I bet it felt natural for him. Ruffling his hair as a reward I was extreamly pleased as I settled back in to continue the show.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to upload this chapter on my phone so sorry for any big mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of a filler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was quiet when I got home, but smelt heavenly. It was the aroma of an all-day fuckfest that I was kind of sad to put to an end to. I placed the Chinese take-out I had gotten onto the counter before knocking on Bucky’s door to call the pair to eat. I was awestruck at the sight that welcomed me when I walked in. My boy had him so perfectly bound that I couldn't help but moan at the sight. The pussy was perfectly presented, all soaked and well used. I quickly released my aching cock and moved to the bed. I cooed at the site realizing that they had both fallen asleep, the young Alpha’s dick still in the little whores mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I picked up Bucky’s camera, snapping a few photos, even taking a few close-up shots of the Omega’s stretched out and used cunt. I then quickly slid in, grabbing the boy's waist and carefully fucking, trying my best not to wake up my son. I knew the moment the little slut woke up, as the tight walls squeezed around me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it's me. Make sure you don’t bite Buck.” I told him as I used him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He responded by spitting the appendage out of his mouth and burying his face in the teen's thigh. I quickly finished, deciding not to knot the boy, and pulled out. I quickly wrote a note for Buck telling him to come to dinner when he woke up and stuck it to Peter’s head so I knew he would see it. I then took the memory cards out of all the cameras in the room and left to edit together the video. I posted the photo I took with the caption “Bucky’s loving the new O.”, and immediately had a bunch of likes and comments. I smirked as Tony popped into my messages with a simple ‘you’re welcome ;)’ and quickly texted him back telling him that a full video would be up soon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky finally made his appearance he looked sleepy and his scent was overwhelming. I asked him where Pete was and he simply stated that he had released him and told him to come to dinner when he was ready. I went to the food making a plate and sat down letting him wake up. After a while, I asked him about his day and he perked up as he told me about all the fun he had. I was excited to see the videos of the day. Peter came out a couple of minutes later and silently made himself a small plate. I watched from the corner of my eye as he hesitated before coming to sit in between the two of us. He was wearing a pair of sleeping pants and silently ate his food as Bucky continued to rave about the day. Omega's face was flushed and his scent was weird, not bad it just made my head hazy. I figured it was simply a result of the marathon sex the pair had had and tried to block out the aroma while listening to Buck talk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, Peter is sleeping in my room tonight,” I told my son when he had finished his story of the day's events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What whyyyy?” He whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t trust you not to stay up all night, and you have school in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you.” he pointed out with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t, I have another week before I have to be back even though that doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for letting me have him all weekend. I had a lot of fun.” He smirked, surprising me slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He ain’t going anywhere, you're still allowed to use and knot him when you want.” I reminded him to which he smiled. I heard Peter draw in a worried breath, but decided to let it go for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a long affair, and afterward, Buck and I watched TV as Peter cleaned up. Once the boy was done, I ordered him to join us and watched pleased as Bucky immediately grabbed his curls and pushed the Omega's face into his crotch. The boy didn’t protest and instead immediately expertly swallowed the cock. Knowing I would have plenty of time with the Omega later, I let my son play. The teen left to get ready for bed shortly after finishing down the boy's throat and I managed to wait until I could hear the shower running before turning off the TV and dragging the tired Omega into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Alpha, I don’t feel good.” He cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed putting my palm to his forehead, surprised when I realized he actually had a high fever. The boy was burning up and I had noticed he didn’t eat a lot at dinner. I debated my options, before going to the bathroom and running the boy a cold bath. Him being sick would explain why his scent was off. I went back into the bedroom and saw the poor boy curled up on the floor clutching his stomach. I wasted no time in efficiently removing his pants and carrying him to the bath. I warned him that it would be cold, before gently placing him into the water. He hissed, then sighed in content as his too warm body was cooled down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that better?” I asked, only getting a tired nod in response. “Good. Your body is probably just worn out. Relax for a little while then dry off and come to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided it would be better, in the long run, to give him the night off. As much as they were made to be bred, even an Omega needed a break every now and then. When He came back to the bedroom he could barely keep his eyes open and was swaying on his feet. I helped him into the bed and let him snuggle into me. I picked up a book and stroked his hair as he went to sleep, and even though my dick was incredibly hard, I let him sleep and just enjoyed the weight of him on my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next morning to the boy whining and moaning as he wriggled around on the sheets. His scent immediately hit me like a brick wall and I realized where I had gone wrong the night before, the boy wasn’t sick he was in heat. I immediately jumped up and locked the door, texting Buck to go to school. As much as I wished the boy could be apart of our Omegas first heat, I knew the teen did not have enough control not to mate the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to leave the poor boy in pain anymore I quickly jumped back on the bed and dragged him towards me. The instant our bodies were close enough he gripped my shoulders and buried his face in my neck, rubbing his aching folds against my member. The boy was far too young to be having a heat, so I knew it was his first, only happening because of the drugs from the run. I wondered if he even knew what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what’s happening Peter?” I asked, pushing his head into my neck so that my scent could soothe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything hurts.” He cried as he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’ll be okay.” I soothed, “I can fix it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could reply I slipped my aching member into his hole, the relief on his face was instant and he immediately moaned and started bouncing on my dick. I laughed letting him do what he wanted, his scent was amazing and I was perfectly content in just getting drunk on the sensation. I had already had my rut this year so there was no risk of me losing control and mating the boy, but the scent of an Omega in heat was the best sort of aphrodisiac for an Alpha so I would have no problem keeping the boy sated all day. I pulled the boy's face towards mine and locked our lips, he mindlessly kissed me as he frantically rode my dick. He was so careless, I had to pull back and force him onto my knot before he missed his chance. His eyes rolled back and his tongue rolled out of his mouth as I unloaded directly into him. I had never realized how perfect our bodies were for each other until that moment. If the boy's legs were spread a little wider, my tip would be flush against the entrance to his womb. I could easily unload my seed directly into his baby maker and be certified he would be pregnant. I let the idea cross my mind, before letting it slip away. The boy was still too young. I would not give him anything to prevent the breeding and I certainly would not wrap myself, but I would not actively try for a baby in this heat. If it happened then it was meant to happen, but I would not force it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fever seems to have calmed for now, but that won't last long.” I told him, kissing his forehead. “I wasn’t really prepared but we will make it work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even 15 yet.” He whined out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the drugs from the run.” I informed him as I reached over for my phone, “Tony said it often caused a heat soon after, I’m sure your weekend with Buck probably pushed it forward too. I’ll have to figure out if this is a one-time thing until you’re old enough, or if it’s something we need to start keeping track of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I texted Bucky to warn him about what was happening and to see if he would stay with Sam for a couple of days. He quickly responded that he understood and would ask with some excuse that I was sick. I then took a photo of the boy curled up on my knot and uploaded it to the site with the caption </span>
  <em>
    <span>Babies first heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does my body not hurt anymore?” The boy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurt because it needed to be fucked. My cock calmed the aches and my seed cooled down your body.” I informed him as he gently climbed off of my lap. “You have to stay in here, the relief won’t last for long, and we will have a lot of other issues if the whole apartment smells like you right now. Try and take a nap while I get what we need, you're going to need a lot of rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that I climbed out of the bed and left the room, grabbing a big laundry basket to minimize the number of trips in and out. My first stop was the boy's bedroom, I had put a bag of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals under the bed so that it would be covered in both of their scents and I moved it to my room so that it would soon be covered in mine as well. In order for the Omega’s nest to work the way I wanted it to, it needed to smell like us. The quickest way to do that was through sex, but I wanted the closet to be the one room where we didn’t force him so he would automatically seek it out when he needed an escape. He probably wouldn’t even notice the room was coated in our scent, thus creating his mind to associate Buck and I’s scent with safety. It was a very old trick used to train Omega children on who their mate would be, back when matings were arranged at birth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, I went to the kitchen and poured every bottled water, granola bar, and peanut butter crackers into the laundry basket. It was important that the Omega stayed hydrated and kept his energy up. I then grabbed myself a big bag of beef jerky to snack on since I doubted I would get many breaks. I brought everything into the bedroom, before spraying the apartment down with Febreze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I walked back into the room, Peter had three fingers buried in his cunt as was whining and wriggling on the sheets, clearly in pain. I locked the door, and opened a bottle of water, and pressed it to his lips ordering him to take a deep drink before placing the now half-empty bottle on the nightstand. I then slapped away his hand and moved between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those pathetic fingers aren't going to do anything, and I never want to see you touching yourself without being ordered again,” I growled placing my tip against his entrance. “Guide yourself onto me, take what you need from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting he reached his small hand between his legs, wrapped it around me, and guided the appendage into his hole. He immediately started moaning and grinding against me. I held back for a couple of minutes, letting him fuck himself on me before grabbing his hips and ramming into him, earning a loud moan. I dug my nails into his sides as I brutally fucked him, his eyes rolling back as he panted in pleasure. He came twice as I fucked him like an animal, moaning loudly and releasing a third time as I knotted him. I panted leaning back as I painted his passage with my seed. I leaned over to grab the water bottle taking a swig before pressing it to Peter's mouth. The boy drank eagerly until it was all gone, panting pathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you some more when my knot goes down,” I told him petting his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it finally went down about 10 minutes later I was still hard, and the boy whined needily at the loss. I parted his folds with my finger and watched as his hole winked at me, trying to entice me back in. I quickly grabbed two more water bottles and a couple of granola bars to put on the nightstand, before reinserting myself into the hole. I slipped all the way in before getting Peter to drink some more and eat the granola bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not moving until you eat the whole thing,” I told him earring a whine, and him trying to fuck himself. I slapped his thigh in warning before undoing the wrapper “Nope. If you can’t control yourself, I’ll have to take away the temptation of my dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined as I started to pull out and started eating. I rewarded the action by pushing all the way in again. I waited until he was done before starting to fuck him again. He moaned loudly and grabbed my shoulders as I pounded his hole the way I knew he needed it. After the first time he cummed I rolled us onto our sides and held him close as I moved my hips, I kissed him all over his face and even scented him as a reward. The response was an immediate moan as I buried my face into his neck and I knew Peter was officially no longer aware of his surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next two days became a pattern of sex, eat, sleep, repeat. The boy had so much more energy than I did and I would often wake up with the boy riding me so hard he would bruise my balls. I let myself get lost in the frantic inexperience of the boy, knowing he would not become willing in the days after his heat. It ended on Wednesday and I spent the whole day cleaning as Peter slept in the large armchair in my room. I had told Bucky he could come home now, and I wanted to make sure it would be safe for the boy, and not throw him into an early rut. I then took my time bathing the sleeping boy, before dressing him in some soft PJ’s and leaving him in his nest with all the properly scented blankets and pillows. I thankfully managed to keep Buck out of the small room all night, and the exhausted Omega didn’t emerge until the next morning for breakfast, where he refused to look or talk to either of us unless he had to. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know a lot of people probably wanted more from Peter's first heat, but I'm honestly not very good at writing eager participants. There are a couple of scenes WAY later that go in-depth into the heat/rut aspect, so don't worry you will still get it. I just didn't want the scenes to become too repetitive.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a filler chapter to get the story back on track</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I didn’t hate the pair a week ago I definitely did now. After I spent the day after my heat sleeping, I spent the entire night trying to get lost in the comic books that the man had gotten me, and avoiding the pair. I was surprised when neither of them came to get me so I enjoyed the night alone. As much as I wished I could stay in the closet all day, I hadn’t eaten anything besides crackers and granola bars in three days and the scent of bacon cooking was far too tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man handed me a plate of food and I moved to the table where Bucky was frantically doing homework. I answered every question only enough to not get punished and sat silently on the couch for the rest of the day. I had managed to slip into the closet and grab one of my books when the man was in the bathroom, so I actually had something interesting to do instead of watching the stupid shows he put on TV. He must have been tired as well because I didn’t have to please him at all that day. When Bucky came home he dragged me to his room and knotted me once, but then left me alone for the rest of the night. I debated asking to sleep in my nest again but didn’t feel like talking to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was apparently feeling a lot better the next day because I was woken up by his dick slipping into my hole. I sighed covering my face, the Alpha was always rougher in the mornings, and unfortunately often left me on the verge of climax. Today was no exception and as he knotted me I had the same dilemma that I had way too often nowadays, debating between whether to suffer with the need or grind against the knot and get my release. I made the same decision I had for the past two weeks. I would not give the Alpha the satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we finally made it to breakfast Bucky had already left for school. Alpha was working on his computer when I walked in, so I ate the plate of food left for me, before disappearing into my area. I didn’t feel like asking permission so I left the door open and curled in the blankets, and continued reading the book from the day before. All the books were either below my reading level or some form of graphic novel, but they were entertaining enough. I didn’t realize how long I had been laying in there until I heard the front door open and Bucky stopped in my open doorway with a confused look. He just shrugged before continuing into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad school sent home a box,” He told the man, and I decided I had probably risked hiding long enough and moved to the kitchen, “You know mom got me new uniforms before school started right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, those aren't for you. They’re for Peter.” He stated simply not looking up from his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I asked, confused as to why I would need something from Bucky’s school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to go to school right?” The man looked at me, “Well you start Monday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I didn’t think I’d ever get to go to school again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you keep your mouth shut, and don’t go spreading my business around, I’m willing to let you try.” He told me, “Of course you need to tell people I am your foster dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I told him sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, it was either that or keeping you changed up, and as tempting as the latter was it seemed like a waste.” He smirked, making me remember why I hated him so much, “Plus I can keep a better eye on you at the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad Omegas are in a different class, it would be nice to see you around,” Bucky told me wrapping his arms around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another distraction is the last thing you need.” The man statted standing up and stretching, “Plus he’s two grades below you so it wouldn’t matter anyway. Now go get your homework done”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen kissed my cheek before disappearing into his room. I smiled down at the four sets of clothes he had left on the table, I actually got to go to school. I knew most people hated the place, but I had always loved it. Now it meant a couple of hours every day when I wouldn’t have to be watching my back. I knew New York had a policy about separating Alpha and Omega kids, especially when the latter wasn't on suppressants, so the likelihood of me even seeing Bucky was rare. The older Alpha was a different story. I had figured out he was a teacher, but I didn’t know what he taught. I doubted that they would let an Alpha teach the Omega class, but I was already doubting the sanity of the school, just from the fact that they hired him. It didn’t matter, one thing I knew for sure was that he couldn’t do anything while we were there and that meant I would at least get a break for a couple of hours every day. I picked up the clothes and brought them to my little room, taking my time shuffling around the few items of clothing to sort out a place for the uniforms. I then pulled down the backpack the man had gotten me and pulled out the one notebook and few pencils I was given, packing them into the bag, and hanging it on the hook next to my hoodie. I wasted time until dinner, reorganizing my small bookshelf, and picking which book I would read next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner w</span>
  <span>e all went into the master bedroom, the older Alpha pulling me onto the bed and sat me between his spread legs. He held me to his chest, reaching around, squeezing my chest, and fiddling with my nipples as he ground against my ass. His chin rested on the top of my head, and I felt him hum in content as a soft moan escaped from my mouth. As much as I hated them, the pair always managed to make my body feel tingly, it was often worse than the pain. I kept my eyes on the teen in front of me with an eager smirk on his face. He kissed my lips harshly as he quickly stripped out of his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed this.” He statted as he fisted his dick and spread my legs with his knees. I didn’t know if he was talking to me or his dad, but it didn’t matter as he slid into me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went slowly at first which I always hated, it was too easy to get lost in the feelings and I didn’t want to give him any more ammo about his stupid biology theory. Luckily he was obviously too impatient thanks to not having gotten off properly in the last couple of days because he soon quickened his pace and I could feel his base swelling. It was concerning how well I had figured out their habits, I never wanted to know anyone's body as well as I knew the pairs. I braced myself as he forced the knot in, barely letting any noise escape as he pulsed inside of me. I don’t think I will ever get used to the feeling of the hot sticky substance shooting inside of me, and winced as he released his loads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to ignore the throbbing member rubbing against my ass, I wasn't foolish enough to hope the man would spare me, but I at least prayed he wouldn’t slip into my ass. He had said in the past that he wouldn’t waste a perfectly good knot on the hole and I was hoping he would stick to that. I had only ever actually been fucked in the hole once, and it was not something I wanted to do again. Luckily he seemed content to wait until his son's knot went down, pinching my nipples and biting my ear as he slowly ran his dick against my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to jump in the shower.” The teen informed his dad as he slowly slipped out of me what felt like half an hour later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to sleep in here you can.” His dad told him as one of his hands moved to fill the now-empty hole, “We can have a family day tomorrow and just spend the morning in bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no question about what he meant and the pure look of delight on Bucky's face as he nodded made my stomach tighten in fear. The only other time I had spent with both of them was Bucky’s first night here and it wasn’t really a night I had wanted to repeat. The man didn’t even wait for his son to leave the room before he was rolling us over so I was face down on the bed with his hard-on pressed against me. He gave no warning before ruthlessly slipping into me and fucking me hard. The man, unlike his son rarely cared about little more than dominance. He pushed my head and shoulders into the bed as he pounded into me, giving me no chance to catch my breath between each thrust. It hurt, but it was quick, and he wasted no time in connecting us together. He gripped my shoulder as he ground against me, squirting his load deep inside. It was very comforting to know I couldn't get pregnant when I wasn’t in heat, although I was still concerned about how much he had released in me that week. I didn’t feel any different than I had before, so I was hopeful my body had saved me… this time at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t think about it, instead closing my eyes and trying to think about school. Tomorrow probably wouldn’t be great, but Monday I would get a break. Maybe even get to meet some new people. I needed to remind myself that not everybody in the world was like this family and that there actually was a world outside of this apartment. I let my mind escape to that false sense of freedom as the man hugged me close to his chest and flipped us onto our sides. I only opened my eyes when there was a dip in the bed, and the man pulled out of me. He pushed me forward slightly and I was instantly grabbed by Bucky. Thankfully he did little more than press our bodies together, trapping me in the tangle of his limbs. He simply pulled my head to his chest and hugged me tightly until we both fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this story was originally not supposed to be as sexual as it is (that quickly changed). When I was writing PFM I kept having ideas for Peter going to school, but none of them would work with how I had set up the world. When I wrote the first chapter of this story I was originally going to have the run be chapter one, the road trip be chapter two, meeting Bucky be chapter three, and then Peter going to school being chapter four, with a good chunk of the story playing out in the time period while Peter was a part of the school. Turns out I was ten chapters off.  Don’t worry the smut isn’t going anywhere, but it might not be every chapter like it has been. I hope you will still like it, lmk if there is anything you want to see, we’re catching up to what I have written so any suggestions will soon be needed. </p><p>Also just so you know the therapist in The Falcon and Winter Soldier is very similar to how I picture Bucky's mom in this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would never get sick of waking up with the soft body of the Omega in my arms. The last week without it had been disappointing and I had started sleeping with an extra pillow to make up for the missing body. It hadn’t been nearly as hard as I thought it would be not to have the toy available 24/7. School took up too much of my time, but I definitely was ready to be able to properly unload every night. I pulled the sleeping body close to mine as I rubbed my morning wood against it. I looked over my shoulder at the sudden smell of bacon, not bothering to stop the movement of my hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast in bed.” Dad smiled at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had two breakfast sandwiches, two glasses of juice, and a cup of coffee balanced on a tray and he moved around to put it on his night table. I thanked him, as I rested my chin on the head of curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake him up,” He suggested. “You can have him keep you hard while you eat, then knot him after.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loving the idea, I pulled back slightly, softly slapped the boy's face until he was looking at me, then wordlessly pushed his face into my crotch as I sat up. He hesitated only for a second, before realizing what I wanted and swallowing my dick. Dad handed me a plate and ruffled the sleepy boy's hair as he started to eat the other. I turned my attention to the morning show dad had playing on the TV, and I knew it was something I could get used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was desperately needy by the time I had finished the food. Dad took the plate as I pulled the boy up so he was sitting on my lap and lined up pushing into the cunt. I was still sleepy so I only softly fucked into him, the boy basically rag-dolled on my chest so I just slid his light body up and down me. It worked well enough and I knotted that tight hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing like a big load of Alpha seed to start an Omega’s day off right,” Dad laughed as the boy rested his head on my chest. I laughed too leaning back to catch my breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slipped out of the boy about 15 minutes later and rolled out of bed to use the restroom and brush my teeth. I returned to loud moans as my dad plowed into Peter. He had him almost in a doggy position except my dad was holding the Omegas arms using them to pull the small form onto him. The little slut looked in pain but also blissed out, his eyes were crossed and his mouth was hung open. I smirked as the boy squirted all over the bed as dad knotted him with a howl. The man collapsed on top of the whore growling and rocking his hips as he unloaded inside. He then casually flipped them over and grabbed his coffee, the boy not having enough energy to lift his head. My dad grunted pointing randomly to the other side of the room, knowing what he wanted, I walked over grabbing his laptop bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to work editing one of his videos, Peter blushing wildly as he saw himself on the screen. I realized it was the video from last weekend, and even just glancing over, I was hard again by the time his knot went down. The second dad pushed him off his lap, I pulled him to the edge of the bed and forced my hard-on past his lips, I fucked his mouth for a couple of minutes before the old man ever looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever sixty-nined before?” Dad asked me after a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, climbing on top of the Omega not taking my dick out of his mouth. I parted his legs, running a finger lightly down his folds, earning a moan that reverberated around me. It was so pleasurable and I suddenly realized why my dad had recommended the position. I pinched the little cocklet, the appendage barely being the size of my thumb, and moved it out of my way. The moment I started to drink in his juices his throat tightened and vibrated around me. It was heavenly and I attacked the cunt eagerly, fucking my tough into his whole in time with my dick in his mouth. I was surprised by how sweet the juice was. He tasted as good as he smelled and the more I licked, the more was produced. It was easy to tell when he was close and I fucked both ends harder, reaching down and gripping my knot so that I could cum on his tongue as he came on mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned back still lightly thrusting into his mouth as I wiped my face with the back of my hand. I once again pinched the useless little member, thinking about the watery substance that came out of it the other week. I remembered I wanted to ask my dad about it, but never got the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Omegas could cum from their dicks.” I told him in hopes he would realize what I wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can release from both.” He scowled, “but don’t let him use his cocklet too much, it doesn’t do anything helpful for us, like lube him up, and research shows that too many releases from their cocks can make them aggravated and bratty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed considering as I ground my balls into his nose, “Then why have it at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know, male Omegas are so rare there's not a lot of information.” He shrugged, “I’ve heard of Alphas getting it removed on bratty Omegas, so it’s obviously not important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter seemed to panic at that and I laughed pulling out enough for him to breathe slightly better, “Your pet doesn’t like the sound of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he doesn't.” Dad chuckled, “Don’t worry Petey, it’s too expensive. As long as you don’t give me a reason to think you need it you can keep your pathetic excuse for a dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled out, climbing back onto the bed next to him and laying down. I mindlessly let my fingers run over the lower part of his body, thinking about how smooth and pale it was. There were clear bruises on his hips and thighs leftover from his heat, or maybe just fucking my dad, I wasn’t sure, but otherwise, it was unmarked. I wondered how he had ended up in the run. Dad had told me he was an orphan and nobody was ever going to come looking for him, but he seemed so unscared. I was glad we had gotten him when we did, his body was perfect and it was still evolving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he doesn’t get taller than me,” I told dad. There was no way he would get more muscular, dad definitely wouldn’t like that, but we couldn’t control his height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Statistically Alpha’s are significantly taller than Omegas,” he reassured me, closing his laptop and coming around the bed. “Even if he was tall for his gender he is still likely to be ahead shorter than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as he stroked his face, pushing his mouth open slightly. The boy looked to be half asleep, his eyes barely open as he panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you enjoyed that.” He cooed at the boy, “Although your poor hole looks so needy. Turn around, let me help it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I smirked as the boy pulled himself up, and crawled so his cunt was lined up with my dad's cock. He wasted no time in entering the boy and pounding into him, he grabbed the boy's wrists and held them into the bed as he roughly fucked him. He was efficient in how he used the boy, and it was fun to watch. Dad must have really tried not to impregnate the boy during his heat because if he used him then like he was now, the boy had no chance. I knew why dad had not wanted me around, it was hard enough not to bite him on a regular day, it would be impossible in his heat. I reached over and pinched the boy's nipple playing with the small mounds as I thought about what it would be like for them to be large and full of milk. One day. I told myself as dad’s thrusts became chaotic. It was the boy's entire purpose in life to be bred, I just had to be patient until he was old enough.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ended up leaving the house for the evening. After a quick shower, dad decided that we should do a test run for Peter to get him reacquainted with society. The boy was excited as he dressed in khaki shorts and a blue tie-dye shirt. Dad pulled out a pair of tan sandals for him and we walked to a local sandwich shop. The boy seemed both nervous and excited, and although my dad seemed calm, I could tell he was on edge. We talked about random things, and I was surprised about how much the boy talked. He asked a lot about the school and about me fighting. It was the most the Omega had engaged with us since he had arrived, and it was interesting to see his personality more. Dad remained quiet, but since lunch passed without incident, we ended up walking a little further down to the closest target. It wasn’t a long shopping trip, dad mainly wanting to get some suitable shoes for the boy, but we did leave with quite the haul. Peter had gotten school shoes, a couple of needed school supplies, and a black and grey zip-up hoodie he could wear to school. I had been allowed to get a pack of flaming hot Cheetos, which neither of my parents ever let me get, and a new video game that had been on sale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole trip was fun and by the time we got home, I was excited to play my new game. Dad was starting on dinner and Peter was unloading his new haul into his closet. We all did our own thing until dinner was called, and we decided to put on a movie as we ate. Although there was plenty of space for all three of us on the couch, the Omega sat at the small coffee table on the floor, trapped between our two bodies. We ate in content quiet, the movie seeming to draw all three of us in, and by the time the credits were rolling, Peter had fallen asleep and it was time for me to go to bed. I kissed Dad on the cheek and watched as he carried the sleeping boy into his room before returning to finish up the dishes. I smiled at the sight of my dad quietly humming as he cleaned up, the day had been fun, and I really hoped that family days would become a new tradition. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Random fact; Steve only bought Peter sandals at first because it would be harder for the boy to run in them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still dark outside when I was woken up to the alpha knotting me. I didn’t know how I had gotten into the bed, and I was surprised it had taken me so long to wake up. The man panted into my neck as he released inside me and I could blurrily see that it was 5:30 in the morning. Groaning, I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, still sleepy. The Alpha was not a morning person and it took me a second to remember why we were even awake. I didn’t realize I had fallen back asleep until warm water hit my skin. My eyes shot open and I realized I was sitting on the floor of the shower in the ensuite and my face was inches from the Alphas dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wash.” He ordered, squirting soap into my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did as I was told quickly cleaning myself as the man did the same. He stepped out once he was done, and I could feel him watch me rinse off as he brushed his teeth. I didn’t waste any time quickly showering and then hopping out to brush my teeth as well. My new uniform was in my closet so as the man went to go get his coffee, I went to go get ready. I grew excited as I got ready, slipping on the short-sleeved white button-up and navy dress pants. I had also been given some plain white undershirts and boxer briefs that I was only allowed to wear to school. It was actually kind of weird wearing underwear again. I was still very pleased by all the extra layers of protection, although the tightness of them would take some getting used to. I didn’t know how to tie the blue tie, so I let it hang around my neck as I folded my new hoodie into my backpack and left the closet. Bucky was eating some toast, and the Alpha had made me a bowl of cereal which I quickly ate. They were both quiet, and I watched confused as Bucky got up and left like he had last week. I thought we were all going to the same place, but now I suddenly felt unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His best friend's subway stop is down the street so they walk together.” The older Alpha told me, obviously sensing my confusion. “The school isn’t far, but I drive because I normally have too much stuff to carry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, picking up my now empty bowl, and the teen's discarded plate washing the dishes as I waited for the man to finish packing up what he needed. He looked very professional, somehow looking like every teacher from every movie I had ever seen. He moved over to me and checked me over, furrowing his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t your tie done?” he asked, sounding aggravated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how,” I admitted, fidgeting with my fingernails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, pushing up my chin and fixing the fabric for me. Moving back he looked me over once more, nodded then handed me my backpack and a box. He grabbed his cup, a laptop bag, and a slightly bigger box, before motioning for me to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school really wasn’t far away, and even with New York morning traffic, we got there in under 15 minutes. There were a lot of people milling around and a couple of students waved as they passed the truck. I was suddenly extremely nervous, it occurred to me that this was not my last school and my life had changed a lot since the last time I had been. Before I went to a public school in the Bronx, but this was a whole new level. The Alpha cleared his throat making me turn towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basic rules.“ He started, turning toward me, “First, you do not leave the school, you come to my classroom for lunch and at the end of the day we will go to the truck together. Next, I don’t care who you talk to in your class, but keep it appropriate. Basically, keep your private life private. Third, you're representing me here, so you better behave. Don’t be a problem child and you have to maintain good grades in your classes. That doesn’t mean school is your first priority though, your chores have to be done before you do your homework, and it will not pass as an excuse for you not to do your duties.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his crotch to make sure I understood what 'my duties' were and I nodded in understanding. I kept telling myself it was going to be worth it. I would figure it out. He then got out of the truck, handed me one of the boxes, and led me into the building. I kept my gaze locked on the ground in front of me, but I could feel eyes on me as we walked in. We stopped by an office, and I zoned out as the man talked, looking around nervously. The school was nice, and everything was so normal it was king of jarring. The Alpha was so charismatic and charming, making my head was spin at the sudden shift. The ladies at the front desk swooned as he told them that he was fostering me, and handed him a piece of paper. As we walked down the crowded hallways he smiled and waved at various kids, stopping briefly to talk to a couple. When we finally did reach our destination, the man was whistling as he unlocked the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my classroom, and I’ll either be in here or in the office at any given point.” He informed me, setting down the boxes, “For the first couple of day’s I’ll have a student show you where your classroom is, I would do it myself but Alpha’s aren't allowed around the Omega classroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” I replied not really knowing what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your teacher knows about everything I told you so don’t worry about that. She will be keeping me updated on how you act so don’t even think about acting up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” I admitted, just as someone knocked on the door. I turned to see a tall brown-haired boy with an over-the-shoulder school bag and a charming smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Rogers.” The boy called making the Alpha smile. “I heard you were back and thought I'd come check for myself. We missed you last week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Harry, sorry to disappoint you, I had some family things to deal with.” He smiled at the boy. It was kind of unnerving to see him this kind. “Speaking of which, are you willing to do me a favor, or are you in a rush?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hurry at all, what do you need?” Harry laughed, seeming eager for the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you show Peter here to the Omega room for me?” the man asked, the boy finally noticing I was there. “It’s his first day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked shocked and confused but ended up smiling and giving a nod of approval. The Alpha handed me a slip of paper, telling me to hand it to my teacher when we arrived. Then all of a sudden I was walking down the halls with the kid I didn’t know. It was the first time I had been without the Alphas since I had met them, and the experience was surreal. I vaguely was aware of the boy, Harry, talking to me, but my head was in a weird fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do you know Mr. Rogers?” He asked, drawing my attention back to him. It took me a minute to figure out he was talking about the Alpha. I had to stop myself from laughing at the irony of the name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying with him,” I told the boy remembering the cover story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool.” He stated still slightly confused before changing the conversation. “I’ve never met a male Omega before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently we’re rare. Most of the time parents will just homeschool Male Omegas, but it was easier for me to come here.” I informed him with a shrug. It was one comment that I go, long before I was sent to the Run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” He asked, to which I shrugged. “The omega class is pretty small, but most of them are cool. My best friend is in there and she loves it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded absentmindedly as we walked up the stairs, I instantly knew the room would be my classroom as it was separate from the rest of the rooms, with only the stairs and a janitor's office close by. Harry knocked on the door, and gave me a reassuring smile, just as a harsh-looking Beta woman opened the door. Her dark brown hair was in a tight bun and she stared down at us with an impatient look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you, boys?” She asked in a stern voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Miss Hill. It’s Peter’s first day.” Harry informed her for me, unaffected by the woman’s intimidating stature. “I was told to bring him here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you have the wrong room Harry,” She told us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ma’am,” Harry stated, “Give her the paper Peter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suddenly remembered the paper the Alpha had given me and handed the woman the object. She gave me a confused look, before reading through the paper, her whole demeanor changing. Her face lit up with a smile and she suddenly seemed apologetic and extremely welcoming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re the Omega staying with Mr. Rogers, I didn’t know you were a male. How fascinating.” She muttered the last part absentmindedly, before stepping out the doorway so I could enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Harry. “ I told the boy who waved as he walked down the hallways, as I entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were seven girls in the room, all talking in small groups. They all looked fascinated as she introduced me, but none of them questioned anything. I took an empty seat in the front row and sat quietly by myself. The room itself was colorful and bright, with cheesy inspirational quotes all over the walls. There was a hang-out area in the back with soft chairs and bean bags, with the teacher's desk close by. There was a girl by herself back there, reading a book who kept looking up at me as if she was going to come talk to me. Luckily class started quickly after that so nobody had a chance to. It was interesting being in a class so small, everyone was familiar with each other and they actually actively took part. It was really nice, and I felt myself relax as we went through the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My anxiety came back when the bell rang for lunch, I didn’t think I knew my way back to the Alpha’s room, and the prospect of running into Bucky had me glued to my seat. It seemed like a sign when a familiar Beta appeared in the doorway with a charming smile on his face. Harry wasn’t looking at me, instead, he was watching the blonde girl I had learned was named Gwen. She smiled happily when she saw him and grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Drawing in a steadying breath, I decided it was my only option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” I called, when they were a couple of feet away from the door, gulping when some other students looked at me weirdly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He called back with a sincere smile. “How’s the first day going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” I muttered, “Could you show me how to get back to my … Mr. Rodgers room? I don’t remember and he has my food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we have to pass it anyway.” He told me and kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you spending lunch with Mr. Rodgers?” Gwen asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my foster dad.” I muttered quietly, “He said I could spend lunch with him since I am not very good with crowds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude that’s cool.” She smiled, “He’s probably the best teacher at the school, besides Miss Hill of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just nodded, thanking the pair when I saw the Alpha standing outside his door, talking animatedly with a student. He seemed so nice, I could absolutely see him being one of the teachers I would have liked to socialize with back when my aunt was alive. I had no fear or caution of Alpha’s back then. I believed that the stories about the purists were fake, something to scare young Omegas with. I wondered if any of my classmates knew the dangers or if they were as naive as I had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha smiled at me, and a super weird feeling shot up my spine. He seemed generally happy and in his element, and it was like I had stepped into some sort of parallel universe. He talked to various students who popped in, as I sat and ate the sandwich he had packed. He asked me about my day and I answered simply. Gwen stopped by about four minutes before lunch was over to make sure I knew my way back, and although I thought I had figured it out, I still took her offer to walk together. I slightly regretted it though as the entire class's conversation moved to my living arrangement and how cool Mr. Rogers was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was worse after lunch. Apparently, in the state of New York, all Omegas are required to take a Gender Studies class, and although it seemed good and supportive, personally it just made me sad. It was the more modern ideology of how an Omega should be treated which conflicted significantly with my situation. We even watched a video of Tony Stark giving a speech and I had to hold back my scoff as he talked about a world with equality for all genders. The Alpha I lived with may be a completely different person at school, but at least he didn’t preach about things he didn’t believe in to help his public image. The girl who had spent most of the off-time alone in the hangout area went into a long rant about even though laws had been put into place to protect us, the world did very little to enforce it. I had to hide a small smile, but she seemed like the only one to notice. She kept looking at me throughout the rest of the day, and just as she seemed like she was about to come over and talk to me, the final bell rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I found my way back to the alphas classroom by myself, and I waited patiently for him to pack up his laptop bag. By the time we were walking out of the school, most of the students were gone, and only a few teachers remained in the parking lot. I noticed Miss Hill talking with another teacher on the other side of the parking lot, but didn’t look at her as I climbed into the truck. Apparently, Bucky was walking home because the second the older Alpha got into the truck he drove away. It wasn’t until that moment that I realized how freeing school had been, I had been so tense all day I hadn’t gotten to appreciate it, but as we drove back to my prison, I knew that I would have to make the most of every second that I would get to spend in that classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is. Peter's first day and a look at what Steve is like within society. I hope you like it. <br/>This chapter ended up being so long so I split it in half, depending on how rough school is this week I may go ahead and upload the next part on Wednesday. No promises though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuation of Peter's first day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Alpha didn’t wait long after we got back to the apartment to get back to normal. I was ordered to hang up my uniform and threw on a t-shirt on top of the boxers. I didn’t try and put on any shorts, knowing that it probably wouldn’t end well for me. When I walked out the man was working on some papers at the breakfast bar. He didn’t look at me when I walked in but motioned me over. I sighed moving next to him, and winced as he looked up and slid his fingers into my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you today.” He told me watching me, “Did you like school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” I told him, “thank you for letting me go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to the bedroom and you can thank me properly?” He suggested with a smirk making me sigh. “Or we could save some time and you can climb on my lap right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to the bedroom?” I asked, knowing it was happening one way or another and not trusting the stool he was sitting on not to break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked at me standing up and guiding me by my shoulders into his room. As soon as he closed the door he pressed his body against mine, sticking a hand down my boxers to play with my area as his clearly hard member pressed against my back. I closed my eyes and took in a steadying breath as the man buried his face in my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you're thanking me, you should do the work.” He told me, dragging me to the arms chair in the corner without removing his hand from my pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked as he let his fingers explore as he pulled off his jeans with one hand, before sitting down. He then removed my boxer and guided me until I was sitting on his lap. Knowing what I was meant to do and wanting it to be over as quickly as possible, I took a hold of his member and sank onto it. He moaned loudly, gripping my thighs in a bruising grip and throwing his head back as I sat on my knees with the Alpha fully sheathed inside me. I barely waited for the pain ease before bracing my hands on the arms of the chair and starting to move, not wanting him to get impatient. I had ridden him multiple times during my heat and found having even the slightest control made it a lit bit more bearable. I had figured out what he liked and got into a rhythm that I thought would bring him over the edge the quickest. He was clearly enjoying himself as he moaned but moved me so that I was bracing myself on his shoulders instead of the chair. He kissed along my neck and chest, liking my skin as I grew close, moaning loudly. I buried my face in his neck as I climaxed his knot locking us together at the same time. He held me close as he sprayed the inside of me and I squeezed my eyes shut to hold in the tears. I had to do it. I knew it would just hurt more if I tried to stop it, but it still felt wrong to not fight back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently slid out of me about 20 minutes later setting me on the floor as he did up his jeans and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your list is on the counter,” He told me, grabbing his bag and pulling out his laptop. “Get it done before you start your homework. I told Bucky he had to get his work done before he could play with you so I’d get started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, slowly picking up my clothes and going to the bathroom. I didn’t have time to completely clean myself so I just did what I needed, got dressed, and then walked into the living area. I could hear music playing from the teen's room, as I moved to read the list, annoyed by how long it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time I had finished the list, the sun was already setting behind the building across the street. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out the folder of homework, flying through the short Science and English worksheets very quickly. The next sheet was the packet from Gender Studies and I paused thinking about how the Alpha would react to the class. I looked at the short packet nervously, he must have known what his own school taught...right? It definitely didn’t fit into his views of the world, but he told me I had to get good grades if I wanted to stay. Sighing I picked up the pencil and got to work. The questions were easy to answer but made me feel sick. They were all about consent and Omega rights, things I clearly didn’t have a choice in. I didn’t even realize the man was in the room until the paper was snatched off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this bull shit?” He yelled angrily, making me bow my head and put my hands in my lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homework,” I admitted. “Gender Studies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God I hate this state sometimes.” He growled, throwing the paper down again. “Is it for a grade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the rest of your homework first. We’re going to go through that packet together.” He informed me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know what that meant but it made me nervous. I pulled out the Math I had instead, Alpha muttering something angrily from where he was now preparing dinner. I thought about what the kids at school had said about how cool the man was, and wished they knew the truth. At this point, I doubted they would believe me. A random ‘foster kid’ who they had just met versus a well-liked and respected teacher who they had known for years and whose ex-wife was a leader in Omega activism. Yeah, I had no chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily the rest of my homework was easy and I managed to get the three pages done before dinner. The meal was abnormally quiet. I guessed Bucky could feel the anger that still radiated off of his dad and instead ate quietly. I wasted no time in quickly gathering the plates and doing the dishes. The man was reading through the dreaded packet with a beer in one hand and a scowl on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck.” He barked after a while, drawing the teen's attention from the couch. “Do you take a gender studies class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He stated confused, “I think we do in High school though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then come here,” He ordered, Bucky turning off the TV and moving back to the table. “Let’s all do this together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put away the last dish and moved to the man. He didn’t even look up as he pulled me onto his lap and took a swig of his beer. “Okay so we’re going to go through this and I want you to write down what you think the right answer is and I’m going to correct you.” He informed me, flipping back to the front page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to say the right answer or what my teacher said was the right answer?” I asked, trying to lessen the man's anger. I knew it was the same thing, but that didn’t help me at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed petting my hair, “Whatever will give you the points for the assignment.” He told me. “First question, who is the most powerful? A female alpha, A  male beta, A male Omega, or they’re all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A female Alpha,” Bucky stated matter of factly, but I had already circled the last one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your teacher wrong?” The man asked me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because an Alpha is always the strongest?” I tried, attempting to spew some of the nonsense I had heard them spout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an Omega is always the weakest.” He told me. Before reading the next one with a scowl “Number two. True or False, It is okay for an Alpha to have sex with an Omega without consent when they are mated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>False. It is never okay for an Alpha to have sex with an Omega without consent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wrote with a shaky hand, the man slapped my bare thigh hard enough to bruise. I cried out but didn’t say anything.  Neither of them bothered to correct me but now Bucky was also scowling at the paper in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number three.” The man continued with a growl, “Who can an Omega mate with? An alpha, a Beta, an Omega, or any of the above.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I circled the last answer and got another hard slap on the thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sick.” Bucky spat, “An Omega should only be with an Alpha, anything else is a waste and wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on like that for twenty questions, every time I answered I would earn a slap and either Bucky or his dad would inform me of what was actually right. By the end my thighs were bruised and both Alphas were fuming. I signed my name at the top and put the packet away before I was thrown over the back of the couch and entered harshly. I hated that I immediately knew it was Bucky by the feel of his dick alone. He plowed into me harder than he ever had before digging his fingernails into my sides hard enough I was expecting blood. His dad came in front of me as I cried, gripping my hair and forcing me to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is an Omega’s only purpose?” He asked me, through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To please an Alpha.” I cried quietly, Bucky not slowing down at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you live for Peter?” He asked, pulling my hair painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your knot.” I cried out, “to be knotted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” I didn’t notice the man nod at his son, but I felt the teen slam his knot harshly into me and grind against it to show that we were connected. I couldn’t help follow him back, making sure he didn’t pull out. As bad as this was, I couldn’t deny how horrible my whole body had felt after Bucky had denied me his knot. I would much prefer being locked to the psycho for an hour than that awful empty feeling again. “I don’t care what the laws say, or what the stupid activists think. You can’t fake the biology, an Omega is nothing without an Alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the man left. Bucky continued to thrust against me and growl in my ear about how much of a whore I was. I couldn’t help but cry, all I wanted was to go to that stupid nest curl up and go to sleep. I didn’t want to deal with either of them, I wanted to be alone. That's what I did. I didn’t care about the consequences, Bucky let me collapse as soon as his knot slipped free and stomped off to his room with a last kick to the thigh. I debated crawling to the master bedroom, but I could hear the shower and if he really wanted me he could come get me. I crawled to the closet, under all the blankets, hugged one of the bigger stuffed animals close to me, and cried myself to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this is late, been a crazy week. Finals are coming up as well as a lot of other things, so updates may be a bit more spread out for the next month. <br/>Love reading your comments! Please keep them coming as they never fail to put a smile on my face, and I need that with all the testing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Makes Some New Friends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this is so late, but my lord has it been a hectic couple of weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I didn’t dare talk the next morning as I got ready, and neither of the Alpha’s talked to me either. Like the day before, Bucky left early and I was left with his dad. Luckily there was only one box today so the second we got to the school I was allowed to go straight to the Omega classroom. Alpha just reminded me to come to his room for lunch but let me go without any other comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I arrived in the cheery classroom I took a deep breath and tried to not let myself be as nervous as yesterday. There were only two people in the room minus Ms. Hill, a girl who was napping at her desk in the front, and the girl from yesterday who kept looking at me. I put down my backpack and moved towards the girl, trying to calm my shaking hands. She was sitting in one of the comfy chairs with a book in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H..Hello. I..I’m Peter.” I introduced her, looking up at me with a weirded look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She stated simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrank into myself out of that, of course she knew, I had been introduced to the whole class yesterday. I suddenly felt very stupid and decided that I would count that as a loss and turned to go back to my desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Michelle, but you can call me MJ.” she called making me turn back to her. “You can sit back here if you want, Miss Hill has some good comics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” I smiled moving to the bookshelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right about the comic selection but the graphic novels were even better. I picked up one that I had read when I was younger but there were now a lot more books in the series. She gave me a weird look as I sat on the floor near her, but just shrugged and went back to her book. It was actually pleasant just relaxing with MJ. We didn’t talk but it was nice just doing a mutual activity in peace. When the bell rang, I put up my book and made my way to my seat, feeling a lot more prepared for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was a lot more engaged throughout the day, and during the breaks the others started dragging me into their conversations. I found myself slipping into an easiness that I hadn’t felt since before my uncle had died. Gwen talked to me the most, although MJ was always around. She didn’t talk much, but I felt like she could say more with a look than I could with words. A younger girl named Shuri ended up being my favorite person to talk to. She was really into science and sci-fi movies so we geeked out together for a good hour, the only problem was that like most want to be scientists, Shuri idolized Tony Stark. I was shocked when a girl named Kate, who had been keeping her distance from me scoffed at the name. I knew MJ didn’t like the man, but the day before it seemed most of the class had nothing but good things to say about the man. Luckily the conversation didn’t last long because the break was over and Ms. Hill stood up to begin the next lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was super disappointed when the lunch bell rang. MJ told me that pretty much everyone ate in the room together, besides Gwen who ate in the cafeteria with Harry most days. When I told her where I was going to eat she gave me a weird look as if she was trying to figure it out. Between that and the pitying look Kate shot me, I started thinking that maybe not everybody loved Mr. Rodgers. I realized that wasn’t true as I walked to his room though. MJ didn’t dislike him because of who he was as a person, she hated all Alphas equally. However, Kate was still a mystery to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha was working when I came in, so I just sat at one of the student desks and began on my homework. He stood up after a couple of minutes placing a paper bag in front of me as he walked to a cabinet in the back. I ate the sandwich and chips, wondering why he wanted me to sit in here. It’s not like he could do anything, even if he closed the door one whole wall was windows. Plus there wasn’t enough time for him to knot me without risk. I debated asking him about it, but he looked busy and I didn’t want to push my luck. Perhaps if I was patient and asked him this weekend I would get to actually eat in my class, or at least get an answer as to why I had to sit in here for an hour every day as he did work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t talk to me the entire time, and before I knew it I was walking back to the Omega room with a smile on my face. Ms. Hill was setting up for the next lesson so I did get to talk to the girls for a couple of minutes before she started teaching again. The last class of the day was music. I learned that there was a rotating schedule of electives for the last class of the day which was a huge relief as it meant I wouldn’t have Gender Studies every day. Today was music and I was surprised by how excited I was. There were a couple of instruments to pick from but the second I saw the old guitar I knew what I wanted. It had been years since I had played but I think I remembered the basics enough that I thought I would be able to re-learn. The second my fingers hit the string it felt natural. I was nowhere near perfect and kept messing up, but the strumming of the strings felt therapeutic. It helped that we weren't playing together, Ms. Hill telling me the instruments were more being a tool to express emotions rather than a synchronized band. I felt like I could really play and try and remember the few pieces I had learned when I was younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ended 30 minutes early so MJ, Gwen, and I talked in the back until the bell rang. Gwen and Harry ended up walking with me to the alpha room. I made sure that the man could see me as we talked in the hallway, and we had wasted enough time that he ended up having to break up our conversation so we could leave. The Alpha waved to my friends but the smile fell when we got in the car and I heard him mutter something about it being unnatural. From what I knew about the man, I wondered if Harry and Gwen were dating. I didn’t think so, they just seemed like good friends, but I doubted the Alpha would be so disgusted by an Omega and Beta being friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure seem to be coming out of your shell.” He stated with a little bit of a bite.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I didn’t know how to respond to his aggravated tone, so I decided not to, instead opting to look submissively down at my hands. That seemed to be good enough because he turned up the radio and hummed, tapping along to the music. When we got back to the apartment I quickly changed out of my uniform and got to work on the list of chores. All I had to do today was laundry and pick up the living room. The latter didn’t end up taking me long and I decided to start on my homework as I waited for the clothes to be done. I was sitting on the floor when the alpha walked into the room. I didn’t look up as he inspected the room, just continued to scribble down my answers. He hummed in content, before plopping down onto the couch and resting his legs next to me. He didn’t talk to me, just typed on his computer as I did my work. He did kick me softly when the buzzer went off for the laundry, and I wordlessly got up to switch the clothes to the dryer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees,” Bucky growled in my ear, pushing my shoulders after I had switched the clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing I did as I was old turning to face him. He barely waited for me to hit the ground before he was shoving my face into his covered crotch. I scowled uncomfortably as he grabbed my hair pushing me further into his pants before reaching down to undo them and pull his half-hard member out. Not needing him to tell me what to do, I braced myself on his thigh, wrapped a hand around his base, and put his dick into my mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gagged as he gripped my hair, shoving himself deep into my throat. I think I hated giving blow jobs the most, the inability to breathe, the complete lack of control, and the nasty taste that was impossible to get out of my mouth. I whined as I pressed the toe of his shoe into my genitals, moving his shoe so he was rubbing against my folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was fully hard and I was leaking through the boxer briefs I was wearing, Bucky pushed me back and dragged my hair until I was standing up. I closed my eyes as he pushed my pants down, kicked my legs apart, and shoved me against the stacked washer dryer. He pressed our lips together in a claiming kiss as he lifted one of my legs and guided himself into my hole. I whined as he picked up the other leg and pushed me into the appliance as he took what he wanted, hoping it would be over fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knot him from behind, unless you want to finish his chores.” His dad called from the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know if he had heard the man as he kept fucking me in the same position until his base began to swell. He merely lifted me off, effortlessly turned me around, and shoved himself back in picking up the pace again. He didn’t say anything just moaned into my hair as he fucked me, biting my ear as his knot locked us together and his cum shot into me. I panted letting him hold me, wishing that I could just go into my room and hide for the rest of my life, but knowing I probably wouldn’t even get a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him in here Buck.” The older Alpha called, “Y’all relax on the couch and I’ll grab the clothes for him to fold when they’re done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen didn’t need to be told twice. He held me to him as he shuffled to the living room, pulling a bit too much on the knot as he flopped onto the couch. I didn’t know why, but he wrapped his arms around me and began scenting my neck. As good as it felt I wished he would have just ignored me like his father would have, hating the way my body reacted to the action. It didn’t help as he began to softly rub against my folds and pinch my nipples. I was conflicted because he was either trying to get me off as a reward or he was bored. If it was the former I should cum and get it over with, but if it was the latter he wouldn’t stop after and it would be worse as my skin became sensitive. For once the teen was quiet, not giving me any hints and I wanted to cry not knowing what to do. Knowing the clothes must almost be done I decided to let my body decide and allowed Bucky to push me over the edge. I moaned breathily pushing myself into his chest as I climaxed on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” He whispered in my ear, thankfully wrapping his arms around me and just burying his head in my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, letting myself relax into his embrace and just enjoy the rare moment of scenting. Of course, it didn’t last long as the dryer loudly buzzed and I felt the couch move beside me as the older Alpha stood up. When I opened my eyes he was dumping the now dry laundry on the table. It took a bit of maneuvering and pulling a little too hard on the bond, but we figured out a position where I could fold the clothes while we were still locked together. Although Bucky probably could have slipped out when I was done, he kept me on his lap and leaned back against the couch. The snuggling was nice, and as long as I was with Buck, his dad would pretty much leave us alone. I did have homework I still had to do, but I had managed to get enough done, that I would probably have time in the morning to do it. I had no false notions that I would have time tonight. As nice as spending the night in my room had been, I knew one of them would drag me to their beds after dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was proven right as I was ordered to come to the older Alphas room once I was done with the dishes. I was able to slip my still unfinished homework into my backpack on the way to the master bedroom. The Alpha was working at his desk when I walked in and wordlessly motioned me over. I sighed closing the door, before slowly moving over to him. I stood behind me quietly as he finished whatever work he was doing. He nodded closing his laptop and moving it to the side, before standing me up and pushing me over the desk. He wasted no time in pulling down my pants as sliding into me, thrusting into my passage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God I’ve wanted to plow you into my desk at work every day this week.” He told me as he fucked into me. “It’s such torture having you tease me during lunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily he finished quickly. Besides taking up most of the day, school had the bonus effect of making the two Alpha’s finish quicker, since they were not using me as much. With Bucky, it didn't matter as much because he could knot a lot more, but the older Alpha had a lot longer refractory period. He pulled me into his desk chair as we locked together, reopening his laptop and pulling up the purist website that he uploaded his videos to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are loving your heat video.” He informed me, making me blush. I knew he recorded nearly everything and had a loyal following, but I hated when he talked about it. “I have one ready for Friday, but we’re going to have to film some this weekend. Normally I don’t have to plan these out but there are a lot of good suggestions in the comments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spared a glance at the screen and blushed at the first comment I saw. The man was bad, but there were over a million likes on the video of my heat. I knew the video of my first weekend with Buky was still the most popular because the teen had bragged about it over dinner. I decided to ignore the screen as the man replied to comments and messages on the site, instead just closing my eyes. I was growing tired and there was little else to do while knotted to him. Plus apparently, I would need all the rest for this upcoming weekend. The alpha might not have the stamina to fuck me all weekend, but I knew from experience that Bucky could try, plus some of the video ideas in the comments didn’t need a knot at all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I found out Tom Holland knew how to play the guitar this week and I wanted to incorporate it into the story, and that was the whole inspiration for this chapter.<br/>There is a favorite character of mine that hasn’t appeared in this story yet, and I’m wondering if anyone has figured out how I’m going to incorporate them. This chapter may contain a little hint. <br/>Next week is going to be just as bad as the last two so I don't know if I will get up a chapter Saturday, but everything should calm down after that. <br/>As always thanks for reading and don’t be afraid to comment, they always put me in a writing mood. Also, let me know what you want to see, I need “Video” ideas lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky learns something new.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idea from Godzooki.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday could not come fast enough. It was one thing being able to have my own pet Omega, but it was another thing entirely knowing that I actually had the time to play with it. It didn’t help that I knew we were going to film this weekend, it had been a while since we had actually planned to film, and I had missed my dad teaching me the best ways to use my dick. Dad had told me that morning that we weren't going to film the first video until after dinner, so I decided I would go hang out with my friends at the park by my house until the food was ready, not wanting to be too tempted by the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I got the text that dinner was almost done, I quickly said goodbye to my friends and sprinted home. It was probably the longest dinner ever, even though realistically it was probably a relatively quick meal. We left Peter to clean up, as I followed my dad into his room. He got to work checking all the cameras were properly set up, as I undressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” I asked when I saw that he didn’t have any toys out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight I was going to suggest that you knot his ass.” He informed me, making me confused. “Then we can just enjoy ourselves. I’m going to save some of the other ideas for tomorrow and Sunday when we have more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I knot his ass, what's the point?” I asked, still hung up on the first part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure.” He informed me simply. “I personally don’t prefer it, but it’s tighter and can feel really good. It requires a lot of foreplay which is the main reason I don’t like it, but I think you should at least try it properly once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought about it for a while and I had liked it the first weekend I met the boy. The hole had been so tight, and the idea of it squeezing my knot was insane. I wanted to ask more, but I knew dad would explain once the cameras were on. Luckily Peter came into the room quickly and he was only wearing a shirt that he had to slip off. Dad ordered him onto the bed and I quickly climbed on behind him. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt anything as dad finished setting up and moved to his computer so he could watch from the cameras, I decided to start messing with the little cunt. Even though he was bone dry, I could easily slip in a finger and it didn’t take much more than that for his juices to start flowing. I wondered if the fact that this apartment was so filled with the scents of my dad was the reason he got horny so quickly, or if that was just pure Omega biology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Buck.” Dad started when the cameras were back on, drawing my attention to him. “You want him in a doggy position and you're going to want him lubed up. Normally you can play with the pussy until it gives you enough of the natural stuff, but for today we’re just going to use store-bought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a large bottle of lube already sitting next to me and I squirted some onto my fingers. Peter was already on his hands and knees like the good whore he was, so I got straight to work sticking my middle finger into his ass. He clearly was not expecting nor wanting that because he immediately began to whine loudly and move away. Dad was clearly not in a patient mood, because he quickly stood up, grabbed a gag that was sitting on the desk, and locked it around the boy's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I was forgetting something.” He muttered more to himself, “You don’t have to gag them, but the first couple of times it can be painful for an Omega so it will just make it easier. Do you want me to tie him up as well? He will probably fight you on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” I shrugged, I didn’t feel like controlling the boy while also making sure I didn’t hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I figured it would just be easier this way, and it was always nice to see my dad work with rope. He quickly and efficiently tied the boy's wrists together behind his back, before moving down and tying his thighs and ankles together forcing his legs bent and stretched apart. His ass was still in the air, but now his chest and face were pressed into the bed. He kind of looked like a frog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, start stretching him out,” Dad ordered, squirting some lube onto his hole and my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gently slipped my finger back in and got to work, wiggling it around. It was insanely tight, but he assured me that by just adding a second finger the process would be easier. Peter did not like that idea and cried out in pain as the second appendage slid in next to the first. It was a lot easier and although it was still slow I could more easily start to scissor and twist my fingers to widen his tight hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some simple tips,” Dad informed me as I worked. “Go slow and shallow at first, you need to feel out how everything is supposed to go and we don’t want him to tear. It’s not made to be fucked, so just make sure he is stretched and lubed up enough. For today focus on you, but if you find his prostate rub against it to get him off. Just feel out what feels good, and make sure nothing feels awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed in acknowledgment focusing on my fingers disappearing into the hole. I took my time stretching him until my third finger slid in easily, then spent another five minutes stretching him some more before slowly removing my fingers. Sitting up I noticed how wet the boy was. It wasn’t as much as if I had been playing with his other hole, but it was a lot more than I had thought for how much he was crying. I reached over to get the lube and looked at my dad who smiled at me and nodded encouragingly. I made sure my dick was nice and coated before slowly lining up and pushing in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so tight. The friction was kind of weird, but I put more lube on my dick before trying again. It was definitely pleasurable and even better than the other times I had experimented with the hole. Slow was definitely the way to go. The intrusion of my dick was making the bound boy below me freak out and wriggle. I held his hips in a death grip as I slowly thrust into him, little by little. It took forever, but it felt so good, especially when I eventually became fully sheathed. It felt so good I paused, panting and moaning, remaining fully inserted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly started moving, really loving the way the passage gripped me and sucked me in, I could definitely imagine myself spending a day playing with the little hole. The idea of making the boy sit on my lap and fuck his own ass while I watched a movie was definitely something I could see myself doing. As I began to move faster and I had to add some more lube to keep it slick, I thought about how I could keep a vibrator pressed to the boy's clit or up his cunt giving me a steady source of natural lube. The idea had my knot rapidly begin to swell, but the hole was barely taking the width of my dick and I had no idea how my knot was going to fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slip a finger in next to your dick and start stretching. You should be good when you can fit two fingers in.” Dad informed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took his advice but worked quickly. When I finally managed to squeeze my knot in, my mind went hazy from the pleasure. I paused letting it rapidly expand, before grinding against the hole and lightly but quickly thrusting until I was cumming with a loud guttural moan. I didn’t stop fucking the vice grip his hole had on my knot was insane. I was so blissed out I didn’t even notice dad come over and undo the boy's leg bindings. I panted heavily watching him as he helped gently move us so that Peter was laying on top of my dad and I was on top of Peter. I didn’t know what he was doing until I felt something moving in the other hole. It was insane feeling him fucking the boy. I had done this with my dad before but never while knotted, and it almost felt as if I was fucking him all over again. Since it was my dad, he was in no way going easy on the Omega, fucking him in the needy way he always did. The real surprise was when dad also shoved his knot into the cunt, earning an excruciating scream from the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to be double knotted?” He asked, licking along the boy's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega just shook his head, sobbing with his eyes squeezed shut. He looked so overwhelmed but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. This was definitely an activity I knew we would be doing more, so he would just have to get used to it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Managed to get this short chapter up. I am having major computer issues on top of a busy schedule. Still looking for some “video” ideas.<br/>Also since my schedule is about to be very weird for the summer, I am going to try something new. For the next 2 months, this story will now be updated every other week and Perfect For Me will be on the opposite weeks. This means that while TOR will be uploaded less, PFM will be able to be uploaded more. Hopefully, this will help improve the quality of chapters for this story since I won't be getting so burnt out. <br/>Let me know what you think and as always thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you notice any errors or think I need to add any tags please let me know. I always enjoy reading the comments, but please be nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>